I'm Not Your Daughter
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: mostly its kinda about war and rose and her father meet for the first time! the full summary didn't fit so read it on the inside! it's actually really good!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm… Not your Daughter**_

_**Story summary: Rose Hathaway is the princess of Scotland, the daughter of Queen Janine Hathaway. Rose is a skilled warrior who fights for her country for anything… without her mom knowing. When word gets to Rose that a war is going against Turkey she dresses up as a boy and joins her own army. But when her and a few friends from different lands are captured, she finds truth about part of her past that her mother has kept hidden.**_

Chapter 1: The War

Chapter summary: Rose goes to a ball and here's a rumor about a war going against. She confronts her mother in front of everyone about it. When her thoughts are confurmed she runs away with a few of her friends and leaves a note for others. Rose leaves.

RPOV

"C'mon, C'mon…" my best friend Lissa, princess of France, whispered as she was pulling my red corset tighter and tighter. I was holding the edge of my bed trying to be able to breathe.

"I'm going to kill something when you're done…" I said in a growl.

"Oh, come on Rose, just a little bit more… there!" she screamed in delight. I let out a raged breath.

"Holy shit, Lissa. I can't breath!" I said to her, using her as a little stand to lean on.

Sympathy crossed her face, then amusement. "Rose, you've been doing this for almost ten years and you're still not used to it?"

I just rolled my eyes at her as I looked over myself in the mirror. And let me tell you, the corset made my boobs look ten time's bigger. I smirked at my appearance. "Lissa can you grab my dress from my closet?" I asked as I turned my head to look at her.

"Sure thing." She said as she headed for my huge closet. I looked at myself again. My hair was a dark brown, almost black. It was falling down my shoulders almost to my waist. My eyes were a lighter shade of brown. I had a dark line of eyeliner on the top of both eyes with deep scarlet red lipstick. My skin was smooth and almond colored. They didn't call me the Queen of Beauty for nothing.

I looked over at Lissa. She was beautiful. She had long pale blonde hair with bright green eyes. She was married to Christian, even though he was a pain in the ass. They were madly in love. I looked over Lissa's outfit. She was wearing a light green dress that trailed a foot behind her. It poofed a little around her slim waist. She wore light blue eye shadow and a light pink gloss. She was called the Queen of Perfection.

Today my mother (**A/N: Janine is a little OOC. I made her less wariory**) was holding a ball for my 18th birthday. She wanted me to get a husband. I just didn't like anyone. No one could really fight. Most were just sissy royals who think there all that! I beg to differ…

Lissa handed me my dress and I quickly put it on. It was a red silk dress that hugged all the right places. It had black lace at the bottom. I painted my nails black and put my black 3-inch heels on. I hooked my arm with Lissa as Lissa's royal guards followed us to the ballroom. I spotted my mother at her throne and everyone was already in the room gossiping away. I nodded at the old man in front of me and said, "Princess Rose Hathaway of Scotland and Princess Lissa Dragomir of France." He gave me an amused smile and said with a booming voice, "Princess Rosemarie Anne Hathaway of Scotland and Princess Vasilisa Rhea Dragomir of France."

I gave him a look, "Damn you Aldred." He smiled.

"It's always a pleasure Rose."

Lissa and I walked down with all eyes on us. I kept my head up and but a nice smirk to my face while Lissa had a broad smile showing her white teeth to the huge crowd. And I saw one man catch my eye. He was tall, very tall. He had dark brown hair-not as dark as mine-and it was tied back into a ponytail. We made eye contact and my breath hitched. He had the most beautiful eyes. They were a bottomless brown. I was caught off guard when I finally made the last step and my mother grabbed my arm to follow her to the throne.

I jerked my head to the woman in front of me. I would have gladly like the red hair that she had… but you get what you get. My mother had short ginger hair and I was almost taller than her. She wore a simple black Victorian dress that most royal women did.\

My mother and I stopped at the front of the throne and a man with a sly smile on his face stepped forward. He bowed to my mom. "Hello, your Highness. I am Jesse Zeklos and I wish for your daughters hand in marriage." My mother scowled. "That will be up to her by the end of this ball." She replied.

He nodded then looked at me. "Would you care to dance?" he asked as he reached his hand out. I was fighting against it but gave in when I saw that glare my mother sent toward Jesse. I gave him my best man-eater smile and took his hand.

"It would be an honor Lord Zeklos." I said. I looked at my mom and smiled. She gave a scowl back.

Jesse Zeklos. He was good on the eyes. But I know the rumors, and I had not even considered marrying a sleaze bag like him. But I wanted to irritate my mom while I can.

After the song ended I started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. "So, Princess. Why don't we go somewhere else and get to no each other better?" he said and pulled me towards him. I could have easily gotten away but let's see how far he will go to make me.

"No thanks, _Prince_. I have more better people to accompany with." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really? Like who? That Ashford boy you have been rendezvousing with?" I scoffed.

"Well he sure is a hell of a lot better than you." I said sarcastically then pulled away from him.

He went to grab for me. "You little b-" but his hand stopped half way when another grabbed his wrist and yanked it away. I looked up to see that man I saw earlier.

"I think the Princess is done with you now. " he growled out. Jesse shrunk smaller as he was being stared down to. He nodded and ran off to another slut to hit on.

"I'm Dimitri." Said the tall man.

"Rose." I said with a smile.

A new song began. Dimitri looked at me, "Would you like to dance?" he asked. I smiled up at him and took his hand in mine.

"It would be a pleasure." We started to dance in a comfortable silence. But I wanted to know something. "So where are you from?"

"Russia."

"Are you the prince?" he looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I wish I could do that.

"Yes, why?" I shrugged

"Just wondering."

"Are you going to help?" he asked I looked at him with confusion.

"Help what?"

"The war."

"What war?"

"The war against your mother and the king of Turkey. You haven't herd?" I shook my head.

"No I have not. So whom are you siding with? Or, well were do your loyalties lie at this."

He looked at me with guilt "I hope this does not change what you think of me but… my ally lies with Turkey." I looked at him with astonishment. And here I thought he was nice and sweet and loving, even though I did not know him.

"Why?" I yelled, gaining some attention from others.

"It is my fathers choice but not mine, please settle down." I was in no mood to be spoken to like an animal.

"Fine go fight against us! And I thought I was starting to like you…" I mumbled as I made my way to my mother who was starring at the spot I made a scene with the Prince of Russia. "Is it true!" I yelled at my mother.

She looked at me with annoyance. "You will not talk to your Queen and mother that way." She said sternly.

"I don't give a fuck who you are answer my question! Are we at war?" she gave a me a guilty look.

"Yes, we are but it doesn't concern you, daughter."

"To hell it doesn't! These are my people and I plan to fight with them!" I yelled at her. The music had stopped and everyone was starring at us and whispering.

"Do not speak like you are the Queen!" my mother yelled.

"I will speak of my own for the people of this country! If you will not entrust them or me with loyalty then I do not want any part in this war! Nor do my people!" I yelled.

"You will not say of the people! You do not know what has happened! If you weren't-"

"I would know what the people want or what has happened if the Queen would tell her daughter of the situation! If you do not tell a princess how is she to grow into a queen? I will show you a Queen and I will end this war!" I yelled and ran out of the room. I was then followed by a friend of mine. Mason Ashford.

"Rose? Are you okay?" he said as he chased me down halls of my castle to my room.

"I am not okay. My mother won't let me fight for my own country." He thought for a minute as we both sat on my bed.

"Then come with me!" he said as if it were a brilliant idea.

"Go with you where?" I asked with confusion.

"You can become a knight with me! And you can do what you wanted. End this war as soon as it starts." I looked into his eyes. They were filled with determination. I gave him a huge squeeze for a hug witch caught him off guard and gave him a kiss on the check.

"That is a wonderful idea!" I said.

"I will meet you tomorrow at the castles entrance so we can go together." I nodded to him and hugged him once more.

"Thank you Mason. You will always be a great friend of mine." He hugged me back and nuzzled his head in my hair.

"I love you Rose." I knew he had a crush on me but I also knew that this was brotherly love he was speaking of now.

"I love you to Mason." I said as we let go of each other and he left my room. Now was time to get ready and pack for tomorrow. I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror after I washed my entire make up off my face. I needed to take this seriously.

I had taken my outfit off and changed into my sleeping wear. I brought a bag I had bought in the village out. I packed all my fighting clothes, especially those that represented a boys were. No knight has ever been a women, let alone a royal. I had to be able to dress like a man. And look like one. A knock on my door jolted me out of my closet to make sure no one had walked in. I opened my door to see a small bag with a note on it. I took the note and read it.

_Dear Rose,_

_I wasn't sure if you had anything to wear so here are some of my little brothers clothes._

_-Mason_

I love you Mason! I love you too William! I took the bag and threw the note into my fireplace. So only 3 people knew I was leaving. Being Mason I knew he was going to tell Eddie. I had no problem with that. I looked through the clothes and found 5 pairs of sweats, 6 pairs of casual pants, 4 button up shirts, 3 casual shirts, and 3 caps. Perfect.

I kept a pair of sweats a button up; a vest and a hat out for tomorrow and put the rest in my large bag. By the time I was done the moon was high up in the sky signaling that it was midnight. I was done packing. I had the essentials and some clothes. I also had a few wraps in there. Being my size boobs I had to wrap them up so no one would notice.

I then slid into bed and fell into a nice dreamless sleep.

(The Next Morning)

I woke up with a rapid knock on my door. I opened my eyes to me staring right at the moon. My window was wide open and I had only had a few hours of sleep because of how long I took last night. It was probably only 4 or 5 in the morning. I'm not a morning person.

I slowly got up to answer the hard knocking on my door to see Eddie and Mason with scared look in their eyes. I would be scared to if I had to wake me up this early. And there is the fact I will be running away with them and may never be coming back. Guess my mom will have to have another kid.

They rushed inside. "Did you pack?" asked Mason. I nodded.

"Did you get stuff ready for today?" I nodded. Then cursed. They looked at me. "What?" asked Eddie.

"Don't have shoes." I said. Mason smiled.

"Here's a pair of Williams." He said and handed them to me.

I nodded and smiled. "Now its time for your hair." Said Mason. My smile fell. Damn, forgot about that.

"You mess up you die." I told Eddie as I sat down and he went for my head with scissors.

Eddie rolled his eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut as I could hear the scissors cut into my long hair. I could feel a razor going at the bottom of my hair and at the sides of my hair. When the noise finally seized I opened my eyes and ran to the mirror.

I looked at myself with astonishment. My hair was a mixture of Eddies bangs and Mason spiked short hair. I looked awesome.

Mason blushed as he picked up my wrap. "You need any help with this?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. I need an hour of help with a corset! Of course I need help but you're a sissy boy so you can wait in the bathroom and Eddie will help me." I said. Mason blushed again and slowly went into my bathroom. Eddie smirked.

Then realization hit him and his smile broadened. I took my shirt off, including my bra and grabbed the wrap. I looked at Eddie and he blushed. I rolled my eyes. "Make sure you make this really tight. Okay?" he nodded with his face still a deep red.

I gave him the wrap and lifted my arms up. He just stared for a moment. "My eyes are up here, dude." He jolted pout of his shock and blushed again. He held the wrap down as he circled round my body and I was getting flatter. When he finished it he clipped it down. And I let out a much-needed breath.

I grabbed the button up shirt and sweats and changed into them, putting the cap on my head. Mason walked back in and looked at me, or well my chest. "Wow. I never thought you could make them look so flat. He said jokingly." I through my pillow at him and he dodged it.

I looked outside and saw the sun was just rising. I wrote a note, one for Lissa and my mother. I hope they didn't get too worried. They wouldn't find it for a while because I was normally taking fighting classes with Stan by now.

I snuck out of my room through a secret door behind my closet. It led to a stairway to the bottom of the castle. Eddie, Mason, and I walked slowly down the steps and when we got to the bottom we sprinted out the door. We walked nonchalantly to the entrance of the castles wall.

But the sad part about my leaving was that I never looked back.

**OMG I finally finished that! I hope you like it! And I might make my other chapters longer. I have an idea. If I get over 100 reviews I will make one chapter over 5,000 words. If I get over 400 reviews I will make a chapter 10,000 words long! And I have a signature for every time I am done with a chapter GDDAMIT REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm… Not Your Daughter

Chapter 2: Knights in Shining Armor

Chapter Summary: Rose takes a carriage ride with her two friends, Eddie and Mason, to become a knight and join the Queens army. Janine and Lissa find Rose is gone and panics. Janine sends guards to Turkey thinking she is kidnapped and they want to trade her. Meanwhile Rose is actually having fun and meeting new people at the Welcome feast for knights.

_(Recently)_

_I snuck out of my room through a secret door behind my closet. It led to a stairway to the bottom of the castle. Eddie, Mason, and I walked slowly down the steps and when we got to the bottom we sprinted out the door. We walked nonchalantly to the entrance of the castles wall. _

_But the sad part about my leaving was that I never looked back._

RPOV

I saw the carriage coming for the gates at a nice and steady pace. It took all I had not to just scream at him and tell him to get his slow ass over here. I was in no mood to be messed with. I was a little queasy and nervous, hoping no one would recognize me.

When the carriage finally made it to the wall, Mason, Eddie and I were not the only ones waiting. There were about fifteen men at least, twenty-five at the most. I wasn't in the mood to count. The old man that was driving the carriage went around and asked our status.

"Mason Ashford, Royal guard, 17"

"A royal guard? Hmmm… that's interesting. How did you manage to get that? Only high up trained are allowed to even enter the castle building."

"My friend is Princess Rosemarie Hathaway, and we are family friends with the Queen." He said.

"What about you boy?" he asked pointing at me. The hairs behind my neck stood from his heavy gaze. My mouth was dry and glued together. But I made sure my composure showed nothing.

"I am Randall Ashford, Masons older brother, and I am also a Royal Guard to the princess." I said slowly. Making sure I sounded confident and didn't stutter. This guy was probably a professional and I didn't want to look like a freak on the first impression.

His gaze stayed on me for a few more moments before moving on to Eddie.

"Eddison Castile, Royal Horse keeper but trained by Randall and Mason, 18" he said, he looked like he was going to explode with excitement. And I thought it was Masons job to be over excited all the time. The old knight noticed and chuckled a little before moving on.

I looked around at the men, and they all seemed so tall! I couldn't help but go on my toes a little and become a few inches taller. But unfortunately Mason and Eddie noticed my sudden change in height and they both grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down. Damn, going to have to be the only short one for now.

When we entered the large carriage in was quiet a squish. I was-of course-in between Mason and Eddie. We were all in a tight circle and some were sitting on the floor. I was getting tired, and the bumpy road was not helping my mood. Soon enough I could feel my head bob up and down and I think I fell to the floor in exhaustion. I heard a gasp and I landed on someone. I couldn't process anything at the moment as I fell into a deep sleep…

LPOV

I was walking down the hall that lead to the Royal Horse keeping. I had just watched the boys go to be knights. One of them seemed familiar. He was short and standing in the middle of Eddie and Mason. Hmmm…. I wonder if I have seen him around the castle with them.

I walked down the steps to see an angry Stan pacing. "Where is she…" he kept mumbling to himself.

"Stan?" I asked, breaking him away from his thinking. He looked up and saw me and quickly bowed.

"Your Highness." He said as he went down on one knee.

I chuckled. "No need for formalities. W are not in front of anyone but ourselves, just call me Lissa." He nodded and stood back up. "Where is Rose?" I asked him and his eyes widened.

"How did you know…?" he said with a surprised look on his face.

I chuckled once again. "She's my best friend, she tells me everything."

He nodded then looked a little angry again. "She hasn't showed up. Which is strange, she's been late before but not this late. Could you go check to see if she's okay?" he asked I nodded and turned around.

I walked back up the castle stairs, the skirt of my dress still trailing behind me. I was called the Queen of Perfection, but had no idea why; I was not perfect in any way. It was Rose that did the standing up for her people with brutal force. I sighed. It _is_ strange that she would not wake up and be ready by now. On normal days this is always brushed aside but she would always get up for training. That was the light of her day.

I knocked lightly on Roses door and got no response back. I looked at Roses bed and saw that she wasn't there. My eyes widened at the mess in the room. Her closet was torn up and her hair was on the floor (**A/N: btw the letters are in the mess but of course they can't find them in a Rose Hathaway mess.**).

I quickly ran through the castle to Janine's room and burst through the door. Janine was brushing/ cutting her hair. "She's gone!" I screamed.

"What? Who?" Janine asked calmly.

"Rose!" Janine's eyes widened.

"What do you mean she's gone!" she yelled standing up. She was much shorter than me but she was feared by a lot of people, including myself.

"Sh-sh-she's not in her room or anywhere. H-h-her room is torn up and SHE IS NOT THERE!" I screamed. We both ran to the head guard and told her what happened. Her name was Alberta I think. She was the first female in history to ever be welcomed as a guard for a royal, much less the Queen of Scotland.

"I want your three best guards to come with me." Janine told Alberta. "Get a carriage ready by noon at the front gate."

"Where are you going?" I asked Janine. She looked sternly at me.

"I'm going to see the King of Turkey."

DPOV

I was walking through my castle, getting ready for a good breakfast made by my mother. My castle was huge. It should be if it wanted to fit my whole family in it.

I sat down in my normal seat, in between Viktoria and my mother. Karolina sat next to my mother and her son, Paul, sat next to her. Sonya was sitting next to Paul. We all sat around one circular table. My father was off to go speak with the King of Turkey about army arrangements. We were all quietly eating when our messenger burst through the room with sweat covering her face.

"She's gone!" he yelled.

"Who?" my mother asked, worry lacing her word.

"The princess! The princess of Scotland! She's gone!" I stopped in my place.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"The Queen is on her way to Turkey right now! She thinks the King has kidnapped her!" I jumped up in my seat.

"We are going." I said. "Everyone get ready we are leaving for Turkey now." I said.

"But Dimitri, this is not our problem."

"I don't care. If what the Queen thinks is true, I do not want to ally with a kidnapper."

"But this is war! People take drastic measures at times like these!"

"I don't care!" I snapped. But soon regretted it. "I met the princess at her ball just yesterday. They had no right to take away someone who thought of her people so highly of."

My family looked at me and smirked. Well, except Paul because he still wasn't sure all what was happening. "So Dimka has fallen for the Queen of Beauty?" said Sonya. I scoffed.

" I do not know what you are talking about." I said.

"Oh, c'mon Dimka, every Prince has eyes for her, do you really think she will choose you?" she said, ignoring my denies.

"It does not matter what I feel of this matter, the only thing is that we make things right."

"We'll talk about this later Dimka." Karolina said. "For now we will follow our prince and leave for Turkey by noon, okay?" she said looking at me. I nodded and headed up the stairs.

I didn't know what it was, but Rose was all I could think about since yesterday. She may have been a little childish to yell at her mother in front of everyone and storm out of the room, but she stood for her people. And her people alone. Not just to make sure she didn't look bad or didn't want to have to worry about a war. She was making her people heard. And I couldn't keep my mind away from her.

"Uncle Dimka?" I heard a small voice come from my door. I turned and saw Paul at my door.

"Yes, Paul?" I asked patting my bed next to me so he could sit. Paul was ten and he must have thought a lot about what was just said and figured it out. he is a lot more faster than most 10 year olds these days.

He ran over and sat down next to me. "Uncle Dimka, who is the Queen of Beauty?" he asked.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Is she really pretty?" he asked looking up at me with excited eyes.

"She is one of the most gorgeous women I have seen anywhere." I said to him.

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes. I nodded. "I think I like her." He said, blushing. "Can she be my Queen when I become King?" he asked me. I chuckled and smiled.

"I think she might be a little old for you." I said. He scowled.

"You can't have her all to yourself Uncle Dimka. You'll see, I'll save her and then we will wed." he said with a dazed look in his eyes. I laughed out loud.

"_Sure_. Why don't you tell your master plan to your mom?" he nodded and sprinted out my room. I laughed and lay down on my bed.

What has this women done?

MPOV

Oh. My. God. She fell in exhaustion!

"Ro-Randall!" yelled Eddie. I just stared in shock. She had fallen asleep but the bumpy road made her fall out of her seat and onto one of the men on the floor. Her head was on one guys lap and her body rested on another's. Everyone became quite as she began to move about.

"What's with him?" some guy asked. The guy that had Roses body on his lap.

"Sorry about that sir, my brother didn't get much sleep last night." I said. He chuckled and helped me lift her so she was seated between Eddie and me again.

"Well let's hope he doesn't fall asleep in the middle of battle, don't want him dien' anytime soon." He said smiling up at my 'brother'.

I nodded. Rose moaned and her eyes fluttered. Eddie and I froze. Oh, no. You don't wake Rose up. You just don't, the last person who tried ended up with a broken nose and arm.

"Shit." Eddie said under his breath. He looked up at all the men. "Anyone else want to handle him when he wakes up" he said to the 20-sum men. They looked at him in confusion.

"You don't wake him up without a price." I said. They all laughed.

"You think a boy that small could take down one of us?" said a tall man that was sitting across from us.

"You wanna deal with him when he wakes up? Be my guest." I said as I started too shove Rose towards the large man. He shrugged and took Rose and seated her next to him. Then he slapped her in the face.

"Shit" Eddie mumbled again. Rose has only been slapped once before and that was by her mom trying to wake her up. Her mom was crippled for 2 months before being able to walk again.

Rose jolted awake with a hard stone look on her. "Who in the hell slapped me?" she said sternly and I saw the guy next to her freeze and eyes wide. I think everyone shivered from the snake like tone she used.

Rose looked at me with the non-spoken question. I nodded to the guy next to her. She looked at him and said, "What the fuck is your problem? Waking someone up when the obviously need sleep?" Rose stood up, her head barely touching the ceiling.

"It's your fault for not getting enough sleep." The man retorted back.

Roses fist balled up and then it swung at his face. All of a sudden we here "SMACK" then a "CRACK!" and when rose pulled her fist away blood was on it and the guys face was filled with shock and pain. Not to mention blood was running fast down his nose and lip.

Rose pulled her fist back for another swing when I jumped for her, tripping over others and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the seat next to me. I whispered, "Rose calm down."

In return she thrashed and said, "That bastard woke me up and had the nerve to talk back to me, a prin-" I shut her moth with my hand and pulled her down harder.

"They don't know that!" I hissed in her ear. She then finally looked around at her surroundings and widened her eyes. She nodded and I let go of her mouth.

"Sorry 'bout that." she said to the ban that had taken off his shirt now, holding it up to his face.

"It's ok, I didn't know you could pack a punch. Should've taken the warning." He said to Eddie and me.

"Yah… I said

RPOV

I was still a little pissed off from being awoken so harshly when we made it to the Knights training camp. I mean, no one has every slapped me! Well except that one time with my mom… well besides that, no one is allowed to touch me! Oh, I'll get him back, he deserves more than a broken nose and a split lip. And I'm so glad Mason was there to catch my slip. I almost called myself a princess! That would have needed a lot of explaining to do. I need to be less of a spoiled brat! I've been so used to the royal treatment I need to suck up and go head-on.

I walked out of the carriage with Eddie and Mason glued to my hips. I now why. They don't want me to get into any trouble. When I looked around, the site amazed me. We had stopped in a forest south of Scotland. It was a welcome day to all the people training. There were sections of food from our allies. Greek, French, Scottish, Irish, Spanish… it looked so delicious.

I sprinted away from my hostages and ran for the Irish food first. I loved there cabbage soup. I grabbed a plate and pilled it with many foods. I gave that plate for Eddie to hold, by the time I was done grabbing food, Eddie, Mason and I had a plate for each hand piled with different foods and we sat down.

Eddie and Mason said they were going to get their own food so they left me to eat. They commented on how much food I eat and being the adult I was I stuck my tongue out at them.

When I had started eating a tall man with black hair and green eyes sat next to me. "You don't actually believe you can eat all of this? With how small you are?" he said. I gave him a hard stare and he shrunk back a little before making a come back. "Why don't you share some?" he said going for a crumpet.

I widened my eyes and said, "once you touch my food you have given me every right to hurt you." I said making my eyes into slits. He looked a little phased and stopped his hand right above my food. Then the man I had punched earlier came by and saw/heard what I said.

He bent down next to him. "You better believe him. He did this to me for waken' him up." He said pointing and the bruised and crooked nose. The other man smiled that grabbed the crumpet.

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it to make him stand up. I moved his arm behind his back and kicked the back of his knee. I put hid head down and sat on his back. The arm I twisted was now up a bit and I started to eat the crumpet out of his hand. "Well at least you have people eating out of your hands…" I said as I took the crumpet and pushed him over so he was lying on his back.

When he looked up at me he smiled and brought out his hand. I took it and pulled him up. "The names Adrian." He said

"Randall." I said before Mason and Eddie ran over to see what had happened.

Mason sighed, "Ro-Randall, what have you done now?" I gave him an innocent smile and sat back down and started eating again.

**I think this was longer than last time! And I'm very sorry if I had any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm not the best you know. Well please review! GODDAMIT REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm… Not Your Daughter

Chapter 3: Arguments and top of the class

Chapter summary: Rose and her new friend are now starting training. Janine and Lissa visit Turkey to confront them on the "kidnapping" and when they refuse, Janine and the King of Turkey start an argument and Lissa finds out who Roses father truly is. Then another problem comes up; Russia wants to join in on the Rose search. Not only for justice, but also for some other feeling the Prince can't really figure out… As Rose becomes more and more popular with her snarky attitude and her great personality, she tells her friends about her idea of peace, and they all want to join in and "Randal" becomes the best knight in training. And rose is getting people to side with her on the war.

_(Recently) _**(A/N for Recently's I don't just do the last part, I put important parts of the story before to give a briefing)**

_I quickly ran through the castle to Janine's room and burst through the door. Janine was brushing/ cutting her hair. "She's gone!" I screamed._

"_What? Who?" Janine asked calmly._

"_Rose!"… "The princess! The princess of Scotland! She's gone!" I stopped in my place._

"_What do you mean she's gone?"_

"_The Queen is on her way to Turkey right now! She thinks the King has kidnapped her!" I jumped up in my seat._

"_We are going." I said. "Everyone get ready we are leaving for Turkey now." I said… "The names Adrian." He said _

"_Randall."_

JPOV

What has he done now? After all this, he thinks he can get away with stealing my daughter? I don't care that he's a King or has a right to see her, I told him he couldn't and he should have stuck to that goddamn rule!

"Queen?" said Stan from the driver's side of the carriage.

"Yes?"

"We are here." I opened my side door and was greeted by a tensed smile of a young boy.

"Hello Queen of Turkey, I am Ambrose, The heir to the Turkish throne. I am here to escort you to my uncle." He said, his smile still showing.

I decided to smile back and took his now outstretched hand.

"Princess," I heard a faint voice behind me. Someone must have been here to escort my daughter's best friend too. Of course. Just like him.

I took a quick look back to see a very tall man, most likely Russian, the King? Now, why on Earth is he here?

When I had entered the large castle, many knights and servamts greeted me. What is with these people and skirts? I looked back at Lissa one more time before sitting on a high up seat, Lissa sitting in the one next to me.

"Here comes the King." Said a booming voice. In walked in him. My ex-husband.

LPOV

I saw a flash of emotion on Janine's face when the King had been announced. I wonder why? And I was a little uncomfortable with how many hairy legs I was seeing. But luckily, the man that walked in was not wearing a kilt.

He was tall, with a small but bushy beard. He wore soft silky, bright red scarf, he had a bright shiny gray button up on with matching trousers. His shoes were shiny and made of most likely the finest leather. He was very… flashy.

"Why Janine, what a pleasant surprise!" he said as he seated himself on his throne.

"Cut to the chase, Abe. I want my daughter, what do you want for her." Something flashed across the King's- Abe I guess- face. It looked like hurt.

"Janine, why on Earth would I kidnap Rosemarie? I have kept your rule and made no contact with her. And while you're here, I'd actually suggest we talk about Rose, and how your stupid rule should be broken." He said with a sneer at the end.

Wait, what promise? Why is Rose such a bug topic? Besides the obvious. "You know exactly why I don't want to talk to her, why do you think this war is going on?"

Now I'm totally confused. "The war wouldn't have started if you could let me see her once and a while. My country needs a Princess too, you know."

"No, see? This is why I don't want to discuss this, you just want her to be your little dog, use her for image, ruin me!" Janine shouted, standing up from her chair. "My daughter will not be apart of _yours._"

"I am not that bad! If you would let me at least prove-"

"Prove what, exactly? That your nothing put a liar? That she has more stress to deal with?"

"I want this war to end as much as you do, so why can't you comply with what I give you?" he asked exasperated.

"I will not give in to your games, _Ibrahamn_, so stop playing them."

"I want my daughter to be the throne! If she can't by your blessing, I will take it by force!" he yelled, now standing up as well. "She is my daughter too! If I do not get to be a part of her life than Scotland and all it's allies will go down! I wont my Princess, for her to marry Ambrose or someone of the Turkish line! Does she even know? That I'm her father? That she has more than one country to serve?"

"Wait!" I yelled. They both froze. "Are you telling me… your Roses father?"

"What?"

DPOV

"I had heard her father was a Scottish noble that died from a sickly disease before she was born." I yelled.

"Son, Why are you here?" asked my father. I looked away from the frozen figures at the thrones and looked at my father.

"I had heard of what happened. I wanted to know why Turkey is imprisoning innocents." I said boldly.

"For the last time! I did not kidnap anybody!" Abe yelled at the top of his lungs in exasperation.

I nodded. "Than where is the Princess?"

RPOV

I had gotten to know a lot of new people during the welcome feast. They all call me Randy now, short for Randall. I was lying in my top bunk; mason at the bottom, thinking of what everyone must be doing now, had they found my note?

(The next morning)

I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep; I woke up to see Mason and Eddie, both leaning their heads on their hands, just watching me. I gave them a sly smile. "Ready?" I asked.

They gave excited grins and nodded. We were all to meet at the dining hall. After that we would be picked into partners to see our strengths and weaknesses.

When everyone had washed up and Eddie helped me change my wrap, we walked into the dinning hall to see we were the last to arrive. The head knight here, Spiridon, gave us a scowl. I shrugged and gave him a toothy smile in return. His scowl deepened but then focused on everyone else.

"I will rank all of you by classes. Beginners, an intermediate, and a knight. You can probably tell by the tittles how they are ranked. Each of you will fight an opponent your size or at least close, by the way you fight you will be ranked. As training goes by you may change ranks. Those of you in the higher ups may come down. Those of you in the beginners may come up." He said with a loud voice. "This is only the first test. After being ranked, you will take physical and mental tests after this. And soon, whether you can survive or withstand this training, you will most likely become a knight for our Turkish army. Though, many may not know much of what is happening, I know that most of you will be dedicated in helping your people, or for some of you, your allies. If I see that you do not have the will or the determination for my training, then you will be kicked out of this training and sent back home." I gulped.

"First up, Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile." Oh, I can't wait to watch this. They were very well matched. I had learned tricks and pulled many stunts, and taught them to Mason, who taught them to Eddie. It was a long line of teaching how to defend you. But Mason was more skilled in the matter, as Eddie was much faster a dodged easier. In the end Mason had one just by a landslide.

"Adrian Ivashkov and Ralf Teresov **(A/N I don't know his real last name and I'm too lazy to look for it, if someone could just tell me, I'll change it.)**"

By the way Adrian had been against me in that little incident at the Welcoming feast, I didn't think he had much of a chance. But the other guy, Ralf. He was scrawny and had almost no muscle. Adrian had him out by almost 3 minutes.

"Randy Ashford and Mike Tanner." Oh, that was so not fair. I knew Mike, as a Princess. He was a bodyguard for Sonya Karp, Queen of Greece. I had taken a few lessons of fighting from him when I went to visit with my mother. He was almost a foot taller than me and had more build. I could just see Spiridon smirking now, thinking I'll get pummeled. Think again dickwad.

When Spiridon had blown his whistle for us to start, Mike was the first to start on the offense. He threw punches and I dodged them with ease. He was starting to get off balance with having to bend down so much, trying to reach me. So as he was bringing his arm back for another punch I lunged my body up into his stomach, which lifted him up over me. He flipped over and landed hard on his back, but he wasn't ready to give.

I started to go on the offensive. Coming down to kick away his feet. He blocked. I got a few hits in, but not all that I had wanted. I was starting to lean too much on my right. I had lost focus while trying to get my balance back and he knocked the wind out of me as he gave a hard kick to my side that made me stumble over. I had quickly gotten up to see a punch coming for my face; I knew this trick to well. I was starting to move to block just like he wanted. He moved his hand to where my body was supposed to be but u ducked and moved to his other side. I was now behind him. He was a little shocked his plan didn't work and I kicked the back of his knees.

He fell down and I used his shoulder to flip over him, legs high in the air. When I met his front he tried grabbing my ankle and pulling it up with him. But instead o resisting I leaned towards where he was going, and when he had me foot close up he had loosened a bit, thinking I would not struggle as much. I kicked up my foot hard, hitting him straight in the jaw. He was holding the bottom of his jaw and I fell on my back. I spun on my back and kicked his feet from under him, making him fall badly on his right hip. We were both on the ground now. I brought up my knee and made contact with his nose, which busted out bleeding once I did. He was fazed for a moment so I jumped up leaning on my heels and gave a good side of the foot kick to his stomach. I decided that was enough, he was bruised and bloody, didn't want to hurt the poor guy that much.

I looked up from the large body on the floor in front of me. Sweat was running down my face and a lot was on my nose. Ugh, I'm going to have pimples. When I met eyes with Spiridon, his eyes were wide blue saucers now. And so was the rest of the room. I walked away back to the back of the crowd so that they could continue on with their ranking. When others began, I heard a few congratulations and I shook hands with Mike.

That's not his real name he just likes it better than Mikhail. I felt bad for him sometimes. Being this far away from Sonya must be hard. Considering how they're lovers and all.

When I thought of that, a hot Russian decided to cross my mind and I scowled. I don't even know him! How could I think of him that way! Outrages.

When we had finished everyone, we all went to eat dinner. None of us had eaten breakfast or lunch, because of the ranking. My stomach was growling to no end. I grabbed a plate and put mountains of food on it.

"I'm still figuring out how someone as small as you can eats so much." said a sly voice from behind me.

"Well you already know the consequences with messing with me and my food." I said before turning around and giving Adrian a white smile.

"How did you know Tanners sneak?" he asked as he sat down next to me. I stiffened. It's not like I can say, "Oh, you know, he taught me it when I went to visit him and his wife in Greece with my mom for a Royal meeting of Taxes." So instead I shrugged.

"I expected it."

"Mm-hm." He said, taking a big chunk of mutton in his mouth.

Mason and Eddie came over and sat with me too. Other guys I had met last night started to grow around the table, I decided it was now or never.

"What do you guys think peace is?"

They all looked at me with puzzled looks, beside Eddie and Mason, they saw my rant to my mother at the ball.

"I think it's speaking for the people. Letting every single one of them to speack whether poor or rich, how bout you?" I said pointing it to Mathew, the man I had punched on our first day.

"I guess," he said hesitantly. "Well peace is when everyone one of our people is at one and can agree." He said shrugging.

"But you must know that there will always be one person who disagree's who questions. Why do you think it's a war?" I said looking at the group around me.

"I have a proposal." I said looking each and one of them in the eye. Thy looked curious.

"What kind of a proposal?" asked Timothy.

"I am very high up, from where I come from. I know the Princess for Turkey personally, if you pledge to be under her, for the people, for the peace and our words. She needs us, she needs all of us. The Queen has not let her people given word for this do they actually want it personally. So if you pledge to her, and only her, no one else. Not just Turkey, not the Queen, only the Princess. Princess Rosemarie Hathaway. And I promise you, your words will be heard, and so will our peoples." I said holding up my glass of Scotland's whiskey.

"I do." Said Mason, holding up his glass close to mine, standing up from his chair.

"I do." Said Eddie, mimicking Mason.

One by one, each of the men I have chosen, the ones I knew I could trust, even under only a few hours. They all stood, pledging their allegiance for me, for the people.

"I promise all of you, you will not be sorry." I said and smiled. We all chugged down our glasses of imported wines and whiskey.

"Everyone!" yelled Spiridon. "I have your rankings, the names will be listed off from best to least. Randy, Mathew, Mike, Adrian, Mason, Eddie, Brandon, Timothy, Henry, Dick, Jones, Ares, Mati, Caspachio, York, Jake, Daniel, Rephiam, James, Derek, Logan, Gale, and Peeta are in the Knights ranking." I didn't pay attention much after he announced my name. I was top of the Knights! I'm bomb baby!

I looked around my table, all the people who pledged to me, most of them were in Knights, but others were in Intermediate or Beginners. I patted them on the back and gave them a smile. They smiled back at me.

Spiridon then showed us to our cabins, each ranks were separate. We all had to share two cabins. And they weren't half bad. The good part was that I shared a cabin with all the knights that pledged to me. The bad part was I didn't have anywhere to change my wrap…

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked this one! I'm not sure exactly how long it is exactly, I think it might be shorter than the other two. um, so I have a proposal (ironic right?) if I get 20 reviews or more on this story, all of those who have reviewed will get a sneak peek at the next chapter GODDAMIT REVIEW!**


	4. Authors Note

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**OKAY MAYBE NOT THAT IMPORTANT BUT PLEASE READ! **

**I just thought I'd tell you that the reason I haven't updated yet was because this next chapter is very long, like probably over 7 thousand words! That long. I'm very progressive and will hopefully be able to post it tomorrow night when I finish it! Thank you for reading and sory this is not a chapter! But you will get a very long one soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story! And I'm really sorry I haven't updated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Va and I don't own Dimitri either… *sigh **

**AN/ (VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!) I'm changing Pauls age instead of him being 10 years old he's going to be 16 but most of what he said still stands when he was talking with Dimitri**

Chapter 4: The Capture

Chapter summary: Rose and her friends are just about to finish training, and luckily nothing bad has happened. Yet. Rose is top off the class and is going to become a knight along with all the men that have pledged them to her. Meanwhile, Lissa and Dimitri are searching all over the place for Rose, but can't find her. Soon enough Russia is starting to slip away from Turkeys hold, much to The King of Russia's dismay. This will also be Roses first mission as a true knight, but her and a few of her friends are captured and Rose no longer knows what to think after she finds out the truth of her father and mother.

_(Recently)_

_"Hello Queen of Turkey, I am Ambrose, The heir to the Turkish throne."… "Are you telling me… your Roses father?"… "Than where is the Princess?"… It's not like I can say, "Oh, you know, he taught me it when I went to visit him and his wife in Greece with my mom for a Royal meeting of Taxes." So instead I shrugged. "I expected it."… "One by one, each of the men I have chosen, the ones I knew I could trust, even under only a few hours. They all stood, pledging their allegiance for me, for the people."… "The good part was that I shared a cabin with all the knights that pledged to me. The bad part was I didn't have anywhere to change my wrap… "_

RPOV

Luckily I was able to leave the cabin and go into the woods to change my wrap with Eddie early in the morning. The only bad part was I had to get up so early! Sometime I think I should just cut my boobs off, then I think, no that would hurt too much and I won't look pretty anymore when I have to be a Princess again.

My hair was slowly coming back to its length, much to my dismay. I rolled a lock of it in between my fingers. Today I was going to cut it again; thank god Adrian was so full of himself and his hair that he was a master at cutting it.

I was sitting in the cafeteria sitting in a small wooden chair and Adrian was cutting my hair with the scissors the nurse had let him borrow. When he was finally finished I looked in a mirror to see it was nothing like it was when I came here. I turned to give him a glare. He put his hands up and took a step back.

"I just thought you looked better with this." He said. I gave a sigh and looked back at the mirror.

He had used my shoulder length hair to his advantage. He styled my hair so a small lock of hair was on each side of my face. The rest of my hair was cut extremely short, but not like my almost shaved head before. It dipped ever so slightly at the top of my ear but then went up at the back which had made him buzz cut most of the back of my head in an almost V shape. I had to admit, it looked pretty cool. But I wouldn't admit that to him.

"Thanks it looks pretty good." Or maybe I would.

He gave me a sly look and said, "Yah I was happy to cut your hair, you almost looked like a wimpy girl with your hair being up all the time." He chuckled.

I gave a quick spin and was in front of him in record time, my nose almost touching his.

"What was that, Ivashkov?" I said in a calm frightening voice and I could see him shiver in slight fear which made me smirk. "That's what I thought."

These last few months in training were almost dreadful, and we were so close to being finished and actually going out there to help fight for me. And as time went by, more and more of the men here trusted me, more and more were coming on my side- or, well, the princess's side. I always told stories of what I thought our world should be like. What I thought of justice and what I wanted to change for my people and other people.

They were never too scared to give me their own opinion on the things that were good and bad about my ideas along with their own opinions on the war and their own people, the people they wanted to give their all to protect.

But that was only talking politics. Around here I'm like the devil. You piss me off, you better get ready for hell. Most of the teachers liked me. Most. But none of them really appreciated my bad anger issues and how I almost always got into a fight that wasn't in practice.

What really surprised me was that I actually was able to stay top tog here for the whole time, no one really questioned my skills or strength. And picture, I was actually a girl. I wonder what they would think if the found that out? I didn't expect a happy ending- not with these men. But as long as all of the people got what was right, I could push my guilt of keeping the secret from all of the people that put so much trust in me.

I was able to hide my female problems to myself, using enough cloth to block it away from my armor. And no one suspected of my pissy attitude. They thought it was a normal thing. I think I'm the best actor in the world!

It was still pretty early in the morning so I decide to hurry before everyone woke up and take a quick dip in the lake for a good bath, and to wash all this hair off me.

I walked in my cabin that had become more full with worthy knights and trustful friends and woke up Eddie.

"What is it Rose?" he whispered to me in a groggy voice**. **I rolled my eyes at him.

"I need you to be my look-out. I'm going to take a bath." I whispered back so not to wake up anyone else. Adrian had gone back to sleep, still too tired after me making him wake up so early to cut my hair.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Okay, let's go."

We walked together to the lake, a large rough cloth in my hand to dry myself afterwards. I quickly unclothed myself to where I was but naked and jumped into the lake. Eddie was a good 50 feet away to make sure that no one would come and see.

I was finally refreshed and was getting out of the lake when I heard Eddies yell that sounded vaguely like a bird call, but only I would know that that had meant someone was very close and I was to quickly change back into my clothes. The problem was it was harder for me to put my wrap on without him. Instead I just pulled my shirts over my head and my underwear and pants and sprinted the opposite way in the large forest that surrounded the lake. I was quick and made sure my footsteps made no noise.

But my luck wasn't much with me today. I was just making a sharp right around a tree when I collided with a large muscled body. And I fell back but my instincts came in and I fixed my footing and was now in a fighting stance and was light on my toes.

I looked down to see a body groaning in pain just a few feet away and slightly rubbing his bottom that he had landed on. When they looked upi gave an intake of breathe. His eyes widened and blankly stared at my chest and looked at my face.

"Um… Randal?"

"Yes?" I said and was still in my fighting stance and a horrified look on my face.

"Why do you have…. Boobs?" _shit._

It was Adrian.

DPOV

Where could she have gone?

Princess Vasilisa and I had been searching all of the lands that had sided with Turkey in search of her. We thought that maybe they had took her and was going to sell her to Abe for a good price and a good spot when they won the war. But so far all of our spies and assassins had not found her in any castle palace or dungeon. They even did a quick sweep through a few villages and still could not find anything.

I didn't know why I felt so strongly for this woman when I had only met her for about 10 minutes and she bursted with anger at her own ball. She had been kidnapped that night, or ran away. But we just couldn't find her. We had told most of the countries that we on Scotland's side as well. Lissa's royal guards and spies were searching their kingdom as well in case she was in hiding. But she was nowhere to be found. And I could tell Janine and Abe were not getting along either. In accusation, Janine dedicated that he would pay for his lies and trickery.

I had found out that Janine had lied to everyone about who Roses father actually was. She had said that he was very important man that died from a bad illness before Rose was born. What actually happened was that Abe and Janine had gotten together on a royal feast one night and ended up with Rose. Janine never thought well of Turkey. She thought they were always getting in trouble and blamed it on their king. It was true though. Abe was considered a _zmey_ as Russia like to call- otherwise called snake if you put in English.

I was now sitting in my room, my face in my hands. I was sitting at the edge of my bead. I heard a faint knock on my door and didn't reply. Whoever it was quietly opened the door to reveal y nephew Paul and my 10 year old niece Zoya.

Zoya ran at me and gave me a tight squeeze and I hugged her back.

"Are you okay, Uncle Dimka?" she asked me. I shighed but nodded my head.

"Yah, just a little stressed. No need to worry." I said giving her one of my rare full on smiles. She smiled up at me and giggled.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner." She said before running out the room to most likely see one of her friends.

Paul stood their for a second before he broke the silent. "No luck in finding her?" he asked.

I gave a small shake of my head. "Oh." He said. You could hear the disappointment in his voice and he sighed.

I looked up at him, "Even if we do find her, I really don't think the Queen of Beauty is going to agree to marry you." I said jokingly and chuckled- trying to lighten the mood. Gave me a hard glare but I could see that he was grateful for the tension to be gone.

"You don't know that. She might be into younger men." He said still glaring at me. "Why you so determined she woulldn't? Uncle Dimka, don't tell me you love the Queen of Beauty as well?" he said chuckling. It was my turn to give him a glare.

"Of course not, what would make you think of sch a thing?" I snapped back. Paul just smirked and raised up his hands.

"Don't need to get all defensive about it. But just remember, you won't get her without a fight." He said before slipping out the door.

I gave a sigh and lay on my back on the bed. And I thought over what Paul had said. His words kept whirling around in my mind. I was starting to drift to sleep and the last thought in my mnd before I became unconscious from exhaustion.

_Was I falling for the Queen of Beauty too?_

LPOV

I was silently sobbing in Christians shoulder. I was so thankful that he was here. He came as soon as he heard. Even though him and Rose never really got along that well, he stilled cared for her in a brotherly way. Word had gotten around Europe about her disappearance and everyone in the area was very tense, along with most of Asia. Everyone was wondering what had happened to the Queen of Beauty. It had been almost a year. A year since she was gone and I was starting to give up hope.

The war was getting worse. The longer Rose was gone the worse it would get. Turkey and its people were getting mad that Scotland and its people were blaming them for the kidnapping of the Princess. More revolts happened and no one was winning. More and more people would die every day and Janine nor could Abe see through their worry and hatefulness to see what it was doing to their own people.

"Princess." Said one of the Scottish Royal guards from outside of the door. I automatically sat up quickly and ran to the door. I swung it open to see the guard had a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's this?"

"We found it in the room of the Princess when we were searching it a while ago."

"Thank you." I said before taking the pieces of paper out of his hands and shut the door in his face. Normally I wasn't this rude to people, especially people who dedicated their own life to protect me, but this was too important.

I sat back next to Christian and he pointed at the notes in my hand. "What's that?" he asked.

"They found it in Roses room while they were cleaning it up and they just decided to give it to me." I said and sighed.

"Well let's read it." Christian insisted taking the notes in his hand. And opened the first one. "It's written for you."

"_Dear Lissa,_

_Please don't worry about me, I'm fine. I just went somewhere that I could put more effect on finishing this war. Please, please, please don't look for me. I'm not going to be found anytime soon. Good luck._

_-Rose_." He finished. "Well at east we know she wasn't kidnapped. Her writing was quick and sloppy- which is the normal- but it doesn't look like she was writing in fear."

"That's because she's never afraid! Her kidnapper could have just made her write the note and took her!" I screamed in paranoia

"Lissa calm down. Rose is probably fine. She's just being reckless like she always is." Christian said trying to calm down his fiancé.

"Okay," I said and took a few deep breaths and calmed myself down.  
"Well I just want to make sure that she's not gone. I'm going to hire a few spies- from the Scotland training camp. A knight had informed me that there were a few students that excelled highly since they started. And one boy had been able to keep at the top of the class making sure to be much higher in qualifications then the rest of them. I am going to hire them to search the Turkish palace and make sure that Rose is nowhere to be found." I said sternly.

"Are you sure you want to entrust such a big job on just students?" Christian asked.

I nodded. "If they are as good as to impressing actual knights. I would be glad to. I will send the message to the head of the camp right away." I said before standing up and walking to my desk and grabbing a quill and paper to write the message. Little did I know I was just making someone look for themselves?

APOV

I was running to take a quick dip in the lake because I had just woken up and I had some of Randall's hair on me. I wanted to sneak up on everyone so I took the back way through the forest. But when I was about to go around a tree I was bumped into by a quick moving body and I flew back and landed on my but. When I had bumped into someone I was having the weird feeling like 2 very large padding pieces had slamed against me. From back home I would have thought I just ran into a girl with very large breasts. But there where no girls at this camp…right?

I rubbing my butt to see who ever I ran into, I barely heard them land on anything. When I looked up I saw Randall's small feet. His weight was balanced on his toes which made it so you could barely hear his steps which is probably why I didn't hear him coming. But I was still a little astonished that he was able to fly back and twist and was able to stay on his feet. I was going to get a bruise on my bum later. When I started to look up at his face and was going past his chest when my gaze stopped there. I was staring at very large breasts. Bigger than I have seen anywhere. I looked up and was in total shock to see the mortification on Randall's face.

"Uh… Randall?" I asked starring at his face. He was in his fighting stance.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why do you have… boobs?" I could see he was trying to make an excuse in his mind, if he even was a he.

"I have a perfectly good explanation." He said. And it was now that I actually took in his features. He had a small round face, like a girls. He was a little wide at the hips and small girly feet. How could I have not thought of this before?

I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a look, "And what is that?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm a girl…"

"I can see that."

"Okay, I'll explain everything, just promise you won't tell anyone about this? Please?" she asked begging. I sighed.

"I won't tell."

"Oh, my goddess, thank you so much!" she whispered scream and gave me a hug.

"This is more awkward than normal because your boobs are rubbing against me." I said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not really a hugger anyway." She said and stepped back. "okay well sit down. I'll explain." She said and we both sat down in front of the tree.

"Okay, explain." I said motioning for her to talk.

"I don't know where to start so how 'bout you just ask questions. That will be easier."

I nodded. "What's your real name."

"Rosemarie. But my friends and family call me Rose."

"And how are you in relation to the princess?" as soon as I asked I knew the answer. Princess Rosemarie Hathaway or Scotland.

"I'm… her."

"You want me to believe that a princess is here sitting in front of me, dressing as a boy and is top of the class in knights training?" I asked in total disbelief.

She nodded. "Okay." I said. She gave a sigh.

"Why are you here?"

"Exactly why I said before. I'm here to take effect on the war. I got most of the men here to pledge to me in their own trust and to the princess me as well." She started.

"My mother has been given a bad sight and I am at wits end to stop her. I need my own army. One that I can use to my own will to make sure that I get to the bottom of the war and stop it." I nodded.

"It's for your people. But how did you get hear? And does Mason know? You are possing as his brother."

"Of course he does. He's one of my best friends so does-" she was cut off by a yell.

"Rose!" screamed Eddie in a whisper yell.

"I'm right here Eddie." She stated back. Eddie walked up to see Rose in all her femal glory sitting cross legged across from me.

"Oh, no" he sighed out. "He knows everything now?"

Rose nodded. "But he's promised to keep it to himself."

I looked up at Eddie. "So… did she have to pay you to sneak her out and take her with you?" I asked him. He looked at me with astonishment.

"Of course not. She's my best friend. Why would I need to be paid?"

I gave him a look. "well from what you said, you only take care of the horses. I din't think someone that low would be friends with a Princess." A stated blandly.

"Do not say such things to my frend." Rose said harshly which sent a shiver down my spine. "if anything you are a low life. You do not question a friend of mine. He has been a friend of mine since I was little. Did you not learn anything from what I've been trying to say for the past year?" she sais exasperatedly.

"we will all be equal, as much as we can no matter what the status. He's a friend of mine and you of all people should not question something that powerful." She hissed out in anger. She was standing now, back in her fighting stance. I stood up.

"I dodn't mean to offend you, _Princess._" I hissed out as well.

"Rose, not now. If someone see's you being a girl will be known to everyone. That is if he can keep his mouth shut." Eddie snapped at Rose. I looked at him in surprise. Someone as low as him shouldn't talk to a princess like that. But she nodded.

"Let me get my wrap on. Then we will fight" she said giving me a hard stare.

I raised my hands, "I have no need to fight with a girl, let alone a princess."  
I stated, not making eye contact because you never should with a royal, unless you yourself are a royal.

"This is why I couldn't tell anyone I was who I was." She sighed. "Look at me. In the eyes."

I looked up. And found that she was now right in front of my face. "If, you do not have a problem fighting Randall, you have no problem fighting _me_. And you will look at me like you would any other man. I'm no different." She hissed out before Eddie grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He whispered something in her ear and she took a deep breathe in and out and left with him, not sparing another glance my way.

I stood their in shock. Just moments ago I was face to face with the Queen of Beauty, and now I found out she shares a cabin with me.

Well, fuck.

RPOV

After I had gotten my wrap on, on perfect timing the captain announced a meeting in the arena. I have been avoiding talking with Adrian anymore. Mason was on my right and Eddie was on my left as we stood in the huge crowd.

The captain stood on a large stage with a scroney messenger boy standing next to him. "My fellow students. A message to you has been brought by the boy from Princess Vasilisa Rhea Dragomir, Her Majesty, of France. Please my good boy, tell the men."

The boy looked uncomfortable but straightened his back before speaking with a very loud voice that could reach a mile away. "Dear the Scotland Knights in training,

If you have not been informed, the Princess of Scotland has gone missing," to this many of the men gasped and now there was whispering in the crowd.

"So, for a final check I would like the best student and his team to do a search of the Turkish castle in secret. Please report back to me with a notice befoe leaving, I wish you farwell and a safe trip.

-Princess Vasilisa Rhea Dragomir of France"

The boy finished. Everyone was staring at me; I was the top of the class.

And now, I was looking for _myself_. Oh, the irony.

Randall Ashford, lease step forward." The captain boomed over the audience. A path was cleared in front of me a I slowly walked up onto the stage. "By tomorrow morning, Sir Randall will have chosen a team and will be off to do the famous task of finding our princess!" he yelled and gave his fist a pump.

Little did they notice a man making its way away from the crowd to give the news to the King.

While I was training, I was thinking through the possibilities for my team.

Of course I would take mason and Eddie, for obvious reasons, but I had to give this real thought and take to my advantages.

My spots had to be in the categories of, strength, stealth, strategy, force, and skill. At least one person for each.

Mason goes for strength, while Eddie can go under force. I could always use Mikhail. The way he moves is always under precision. I could put him under stealth, and by how he can fight he can also be in force. Adrian, isn't the best fighter, but he has the skill and strategy, we can use him for how to get into the castle, I'm going to give this all I got even though t's going to be a somewhat failure in the end, I mean I already know the princess is fine and safe.

I just needed at least one more, who could it be? I than realized that the person I was sparring with was already in the ground and I was pinning them. I was on auto pilot as I used swift movements in my armor. I looked down and realized the perfect man for the job.

"Nice one, Randy, still can't believe you can beat me, I'm just a little behind you now." He said while I pushed myself off him and stuck out my hand. He took it and pulled me up.

"Hey Derek, I've got a proposal for you." I said. **(if you don't know where I got his name than you need to read better books. Look back at the last chapter and you might recognize a lot of the names.)**

I then proceeded to tell him that I thought of him have all the assets a knight needed and that I needed him specifically to make this trip successful. He agreed. I had asked Mikhail as well and he agreed without a second thought. Mason and Eddie of course agreed as well. Adrian took a little more convicing.

"Why are you being such a baby about this?" I asked exasperated.

"Why did you lie about your life?" he snapped back at me.

"What does that have to do with this!" I yelled.

"The fact that this mission will be a failure no matter what, considering we are looking for someone who _hasn't_ been kidnapped, and is just standing right here. I don't understand why you even took the mission! You know whats going to happen! Why even try!"

"Exactly! Because I already know where the princess is, it will make it much easier. We can return quicker and head to the war! If I'm the one leading this than we won't have bimbo over exaggerating the mission because they can't find her and end up getting caught in the process. Than what would be the point in having peace?"

"Well it's mostly your fault that the war is still going on! The Queen think that you have been kidnapped! If only you didn't-"

I left notes! I had informed them I was leaving!" I cut him off. "I don't know why they would think that and my mom doesn't give much of a shit about me! Mostly that I need to find a husband and take her place or make a treaty of some kind. Did you even give a thought of what the war really might be about? I don't even know yet! No one does! So just because it's going on doesn't mean it's all _my_ fault. So get that stick out of your ass and be ready by tomorrow morning because that's when we are leaving!" I yelled in his face. Before leaving. I could hear his foot steps behind me coming closer and quickly for an attack.

I sidestepped and ducked down and turned my body so my side dug into his stomach and tripped forward. He held his stomach before making a fighting stance, I mimicked his moves except in my own stance.

"You're not all that." He hissed out before lunging at me. I ducked and brought my hand up to his groin and he fell to his knees. I kicked the side of his stomach which made him fall to his side. He grabbed my ankle and flipped my around but I regained my footing to spin out of his grasp and bring my foot to his face.

He spit out some blood, stood up and faked a punched to the right and got a good kick in my thigh that a barely blocked in time, which was going to bruise tomorrow. I gave a hard punch to his face and I could feel the bones breaking under my knuckles and I gave a smirked. His head whipped back and I used that distraction to spin around and kick his feet from under him, he didn't land in time so he fell on his butt but didn't end it there.

On his way down he grabbed my ankle and brought me down with him. He pulled my leg closer to him and brought his leg up and kicked me in the head. I flew to my side but quickly stood up at the same time he had gotten up. We both got more hits in and we blocked a lot of each other's as well. And now I was going to make the final blow.

Both of us were bruised all over but we had our blood pumping and only going off the adrenaline. I could tell he was starting to get tired, but I wasn't even near it. I gave a jump up and spun and kicked him in the side of the head, gracefully landing back on the tips than the heels of my feet. He slumped down to ground unconscious and I heard cheering. I looked around, finally embracing my surrounding to see almost all of the students had been around us along with most of the teachers as well. They were trying to hide their smile but I could see them shaking their heads. I smiled and limped away to Mason and Eddie, the wrapped their arms around me and I used them to lean on as we all made a slow walk to the cabin to recover.

DPOV

Lissa had informed me of her decisions. I had asked her why she would tell me of all people because Russia was in alliance with Turkey. She said it was because she knew I cared about Rose, even if I didn't know it myself.

I didn't know what to do. Should I help? Go against my father's orders to stay out of it? What was I supposed to do?!

RPOV

We were in the carriage on our way to Turkey. We had commoner's clothes on along with thick armor under it. I smiled at my team and they gave an assuring smile back. We needed to make this quick and easy.

When we were dropped off inside the Turkish gates of the Kings castle, we split up as if we have never met each other until we saw each other on the ride hear. I walked up to a commoner that was much similar to a doll. She looked only about 15, maybe younger.

"Hi," I said as I pretended to examine the apples on the tray she was holding.

"Hello sir. Would you like an apple?" she asked sweetly. I nodded. I gave her a bronze coin and grabbed an apple.

"My names Mia, what's yours?"

"Randy, it's nice to meet you Mia." Oh. My. God. She was flirting with me. Shit.

"I've never seen you here before. Do you have business here?" she asked looking up at me with big bambi eyes.

"I… Have some… business… with some royals here." I said slowly, planning out my words. Then I looked as she was starting to get closer to my body. "Um… exactly, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." Oh, she looked much younger than she was. "How old are you?" she asked seductively and gave me a wink.

"Eighteen." I stated.

"You know, I could do a lot of things… for more bronze coins." She said as she went on her toes and whispered it into my ear. I shivered in disgust. She took it the wrong way.

She looked back up at me with huge eyes again and came up and kissed me on the lips.

WHAT THE FUCK! I pushed away from her and looked at her like she was crazy. She made it seem like I was just playing hard to get and leaned her very small chest against mine. This was getting sickening. I could practically hear Mason and Eddie cracking up in the background. I pushed her away once again.

"Look chick, I don't want your goods. No one does. You don't have any. But here's something for your troubles." I said pointing at her small chest and then flipped another bronze which landed perfectly on an apple.

I gave her a smirk at her astonished face and walked away.

When it got dark, all of us met together at the back of the castle. And then the worst thing happened.

As we were all getting our gear ready and making a plan, men in black surrounded us by surprise. I caught on, but not soon enough. Someone backhanded me in the back of the head and my world went black.

I felt my eyes slowly open and I looked at my surroundings. I was in a dark dank room. I could hear the others breathing.

"Guys?" I whispered. I got no response. A door creaked open and my body was on high alert.

"Well, well, well. My spy has done me well." A candle was lit and I could now see a old man with a bearded and flashy clothes.

"King Mazur."

**Wow! That was very long chapter considering how short my other ones are! I hoped you like it! GODDAMIT REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! Hope you like the chappy!**

Chapter 5: The Reveal of Secrets

Chapter Summary: Rose has been captured by Turkey because of a spy that has infiltrated the Knights camp back in Scotland. Rose and her new group of friends will have to endure a few painful things, like Rose being a girl. And who will show up to save the day?

_(Recently)_

_"Um… Randal?"_

_"Yes?" I said and was still in my fighting stance and a horrified look on my face._

_"Why do you have…. Boobs?" shit._

_It was Adrian…_ _the last thought in my mnd before I became unconscious from exhaustion._

_Was I falling for the Queen of Beauty too?... So, for a final check I would like the best student and his team to do a search of the Turkish castle in secret. Please report back to me with a notice befoe leaving, I wish you farwell and a safe trip._

_-Princess Vasilisa Rhea Dragomir of France"…"Well, well, well. My spy has done me well." A candle was lit and I could now see a old man with a bearded and flashy clothes._

_"King Mazur."_

APOV

"They're coming by the 3rd week of November." Damn, that was this week!

I had put guards all around the castle when I had received the message. And now all I had to do was wait.

And I didn't have to wait long.

"My Lord." I saw Ambrose bow before me.

"Rise." I said. "What is it?"

"We have caught Scottish spies. We have rid them of weapons and are in the cell." The cell was also known as a torture room. We had first captured Scottish men.

"I will go. You are Dismissed." I wasn't sure why Janine would have gone to great lengths as for spies. I know she thinks I had taken our daughter, but I could tell in her eyes that she didn't believe it whole-heartedly. She was unsure of herself. She just needed someone to take the blame. But I didn't necessarily want that to be me.

I walked down the corridors to the Cell and opened the one door that opens to the empty room.

I walked in and was only slightly surprised that one of my prisoners was already awake. Why did he seem so familiar? "Well, well, well. My spy has done well." The boy looked at me with pure hatred and spit.

"King Mazur."

RPOV

"You shall only refer to me as My Lord, Your Highness, God. Not so civilized I can tell?" he smirked. I spat at him.

"Little boy, you should know better than to mess with me. Who sent you? Exactly." He asked getting in my face.

I suddenly regained my bravado. "Not telling, _Old Man_." I hissed out. I could see a flash of anger in his eyes then amusement.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I'll be wherever I wanna be." Wow rose, smooth. He just laughed. "What so funny?"

"I just love the stubbornness you show. You are quiet determined, aren't you? Now I will ask one more time, Who. Sent. You."

I thought of an idea. "The Princess." I could see the shock on his face.

"That's a lie. The Princess was kidnapped." He snapped. I smirked.

"Maybe she just ran away." I said slyly. "Maybe she is just right under all of your noses. She might have just a trick up her sleeve." I paused for emphasis. "I only follow the Princess of Turkey, and s do they." I said jerking my head to the boys that were tied up next to me. Then he slapped me.

No one ever slaps me. I snapped.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!" I yelled and spit on his face. My boys were awake now.

"And why is that? Your just a little boy who _lies_."

I don't know why I had said it, it just kind of slipped out. It was by accident, by instinct.

"As the Princess Of Turkey, Rosemarie Anne Hathaway, I command that you do not hit me!"

**I'm sorry it's so short! I'm probably going to finish it in just a few chapters… I might do more, depending on how I do on my audition today! Just kidding! Oh wanted to say that I'm going to Russia in 3 years so if you live their… Hope to see you! Hahaha GODDAMIT REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! From now on I'm going to update every weekend and if I don't you can all cuss me out! But if for some reason I hav to access to a comp u guys cant get made at me! Hope you like the story!**

Chapter 6: The Revealing

Chapter Summary: Rose has finally revealed who she truly is to King Mazur. He quickly lets her go to go see her mother. Not sure why he let her go so easily, Rose leaves with her men and set off for Scotland to reunite with her family and friends. What will happen on the ride their and what awaits her in Scotland? And will she find out who her father truly is in this chapter? You'll have to read to find out…

_(Recently)_

_"Maybe she just ran away." I said slyly. "Maybe she is just right under all of your noses. She might have just a trick up her sleeve." I paused for emphasis. "I only follow the Princess of Turkey, and s do they." I said jerking my head to the boys that were tied up next to me…_ _I don't know why I had said it, it just kind of slipped out. It was by accident, by instinct._

_"As the Princess Of Turkey, Rosemarie Anne Hathaway, I command that you do not hit me!"_

APOV

I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be her. She was gone. But, I looked at his-_her_- features. She had my hair, my eyes, my skin. She was my daughter. The one that deprived me of sleep every night for the past year. The one who caused this horrid war in the first place.

Where had she been? My Princess, the one I always looked over without her mother knowing. She had her mothers spark in her eyes. I realized that she was shocked at what she had said. The whole room had frozen. Then someone broke the tense silence.

"_WHAT?!"_

MPOV

"What do you mean you're the Princess we were supposed to be looking for?" I asked. She didn't say anything, but I could barely make out the faint nod she made. "You were hoping to be unsuccessful. Wow, jut bring all our hope and dreams of becoming a true knight, let it all go downhill because you just didn't want anyone to know you were a Princess. God Forbid!" so that's how she knew my move so long ago, and why she had been at the top of the class. I had trained her to block the most surprising moves. And to make them as well.

"I did it for a reason!" she snapped. "And I'm still your Commander so shut your trap!" she snapped in an authorities voice like she had when we were training at camp or giving us order for our mission.

By instinct, I had automatically shut my mouth, but not without glaring in the direction of the tied up princess. I wasn't mad in particular; I was more irritated at myself for not guessing it sooner. I had only taught my sneak to her! Ugh, I'm such a failure to being a spy.

I looked at the king and then the Princess and realized how common their looks were. The looked almost exactly alike, especially with Rosemarie's hair like that. The both had the same eyes and same hair, beside the grey that you could clearly see taking over the brown or black hair.

Where they related?

RPOV

I was really surprised at how easily the Old Man had let me go after I had said I was the Princess. At first I could see his shock but took it as that I had been missing and a Princess and he hit me. He first had his maid's dress me, but I had refused and he would not let me leave unless I had a bath. I didn't understand why he was being so dramatic about it all. We had agreed that I could take my men to Scotland, only because they were personal friend of the Princess. I believed him. He would have to feel my wrath if my friends had gotten hurt by him. And nobody wanted me angry, my Knights camp knew as much.

I was sitting in the carriage waiting for my boys to enter as well. I was wearing a boys commoners clothes except I had taken my wrappings off and was wearing a loose corset- thank God it was loose- to hold up my sore breasts.

I had not seen my boys since they had been set free of their ropes and taken to bathe. I had told King Mazur to dress them in whatever they wanted and was mildly surprised that he had done to my wishes. Something wasn't going on here. Normally when to lands are at war, they don't let the other willingly have their Princess back or let the enemies Princess command everyone in their castle. I wouldn't have. But, this man was strange. There was something definitely off about him, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I sat their anxiously as one by one each of my boys came into the carriage. Mason and Eddie came to sit next to me in a protective stance. Then Adrian, Derek, and Mikhail.

The carriage moved and there was a dead silence. And I realized it wasn't tense it was an astonished silence. I looked at the three men that sat in front of me and realized they were satring, but not at me a little lower. I had large breasts, yes, but I don't get why they had to stare and drool like that! _Maybe its because you've been flat chested for the past year_. My mind commented. I mentally sighed. Then Adrian piped up.

"Um… How were you able to contain those for the past year?" He asked astonished. It's not like he hasn't seen me without wrap before, but I guess he hasn't seen my in a corset that was a little to small and made my breast spill out of it. I blushed a little but hurriedly pushed it down.

It's called a wrap idiots." I snaped at them. "And their not that bad, stop staring you dimwits." That snapped them from there stare and look at me and what I saw didn't make me feel happy. I saw betrayal.

"Guys-"

"Why didn't yoy tell me? Tell us? Or even all the rest of the people who trusted you?" Derek asked. I sighed.

"I couldn't elt anyone know about me, I would have been turned back in to Scotland and would be locked up by mother and never even know what was happening outside the Castles walls." I said. "I'm sorry I failed you. I did this to stop the war. I needed people on my side, the side of the people of both Turkey and Scotland. The people don't even know what their fighting for, yet they have to obey the Royals and let their family do things like Knight training and get a death sentence for the war." I stated desperately.

"You can hate me for the rest of your lives just don't lose your loyalty to your people." I had my face in my hands now. My hair falling by my face as a small shield. I didn't cry though. I don't cry.

I couldn't look up at their faces, I was too afraid. What if they didn't stay loyal? What if this one act of carelessness cost me my best men? I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked upt o meet Eddie's eyes.

"We are still loyal to you, and only you." He said with a smile, I looked around the carriage for reassurance, I couldn't believe it.

Mikhail nodded, then Derek, Adrian hesitated but reluctantly nodded and Mason just grinned. "You know I'd do anything for you Princess." He said with a wink and I laughed, most of the tension leaving my body.

"Thank you guys, really." I said then turned serious. "So here's the plan."

JPOV

I was currently counting the Taxes in my room when a hard knock was made at my door. "Come in."

My head Guardian-Alberta Petrov-walked in with a shocked expression but soon regaind her composure and bowed before my desk. "Your Highness."

"Rise." I said. "What is it? As you can see I'm busy at the moment" I retorted motioning at the pile of paperwork and money I was counting on my desk.

"You need to come to the head gates, someone wants to come inside."

"What's so important? If you have already searched the carriage, you don't need my permission." I said. I had full trust in Alberta's abilities. If she believed that someone was allowed or not allowed in the castles walls, I went along with the notion. Plus it saved a lot of time for me.

"You'll want to come see who's at the gate." She stated. I sighed.

"Just let them in, if they are important have them escorted in here. I don't have time right now."

"Your majesty, they demand to see you."

"They _demand_? What right do they have? Who is it? Never mind I will come. Just have them wait a minute for me to grab my shoes." I sighed as Alberta left the room.

I looked out the window to see it was almost midnight, and it was a full moon too. Who would come at such ungodly hours on a full moon?

I was frustrated as I pulled my heels on and walked out my room and down the steps to outside my castle. Stan was standing next to me in a protective shadow.

Even though him and Rose never had gotten along well, he was still her teacher and he was almost as devastated to lose one of the only people he was close too. I knew all this from close observation. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Stan had a liking of my daughter. I still wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

The carriage was Turkish, and that's what made Stan and I on high alert as it came into view. Alberta had a smile and was excitedly chatting with someone in the carriage. I only heard the last bits of the sentence before they stopped talking.

"I'm so glad you're back…"

I looked in the carriage to see who it was. At first I didn't understand, they were just a bunch of boys, but then I realized one had breasts and dark hair and brown and tan skin- just like her father…

"Rose?"

"Mom?"

I starred in astonishment. "Where have you been!?" I asked and I could tell a few people had starred at the carriage wondering what had set the Queen off.

She smiled. "Oh, You know, here and their."

I looked at Stan to see his shocked expression and said, "Get Princess Vasilisa emediately." He scurried off but nit before I saw that spark in his eye he always had when he saw Rose. Stan was only 28 almost 29, but it still was weird that he might actually like my 18- well 19 I guess- year old daughter.

"Mom, I'd like to introduce you to some friends, this is Derek, Adrian, and you already know Mikhail." Rose said smiling. The other boys looked shock and I could only slightly smile.

"You mean Sonya's personal guard? Of course! I actually just went to visit the Queen of Greece recently about… things. I thought he was at Knights training camp." She gave a questioning look at Mikhail.

"I was." I frowned. That didn't make any sense.

"Oh, Mom. Forgot to mention, I've been at… Knights Training camp for the past year."

"_YOU WERE WHERE?!_"

LPOV

Oh. My. Gosh.

She was here! Yay! I can't wait to see her! I knew that those Knights would come in handy!

I was walking down and saw Janine and Alberta looking into a carriage. Alberta had a smile on her face and Janie had a small frown. Was she mad? Was she yelling at Rose?

Then I heard my best friend's voice say, "… I've been at Knights training camp for the past year."

"_YOU WERE WHERE?!"_ I screamed as I approached the carriage to see Mason, Eddie, Rose- with short hair and commoners clothes I might add, it perplexed me-, Mikhail, and 2 other very handsome boys.

"Lissa! Hi! How are you? I missed you-"

"Don't 'I missed you so much' me! You were gone for the past year and I was crying and was so worried. I could barely sleep and Christian has been depressed. I found out your father was alive and that the Russian Prince's nephew wants to marry you! I had Knights sent to Turkey to find you and you have Dimitri so distracted he can't even focus on his own family! Sorry is not going to cut it missy! You owe me big time for just up and disappearing like that!" I yelled searing with anger and frustration. I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders now that I released my feelings then I realized I made a flaw in my speech.

"My father's alive?"

**I'm sorry this chapter is short but I think I got some good parts in here! Sorry for the cliff hanger kind of not sure really. Please favorite, follow review whatever. I hope you liked the story and will see you all next weekend! GODDAMIT REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I had kept my promise and updated on the weekend. I will do this again next weekend so no worries. I'm still iffy if I'm going to make this chapter short or not. You will have to just wait.**

Chapter 7: Who is My Father?

Chapter Summary: Lissa had given away that Roses father was still alive and that Dimitri and his nephew has feeling for the Queen of Beauty. Rose demands to know who her father is. What will countries do now that they know the Princess is back? What will Rose do with the men in Knights camp? Will she tell them the truth? And what will Rose do about the tension between her and the Russian Princes?

_(Recently)_

_The looked almost exactly alike, especially with Rosemarie's hair like that. The both had the same eyes and same hair, beside the grey that you could clearly see taking over the brown or black hair. Where they related?... "We are still loyal to you, and only you."… You were gone for the past year and I was crying and was so worried. I could barely sleep and Christian has been depressed. I found out your father was alive and that the Russian Prince's nephew wants to marry you! I had Knights sent to Turkey to find you and you have Dimitri so distracted he can't even focus on his own family! Sorry is not going to cut it missy! You owe me big time for just up and disappearing like that!"… "My father's alive?"_

RPOV

That's not possible. He died when I was born, before I was born. How could he be alive? I looked at my mother and asked again. "My father's alive?" She wouldn't make eye contact with me. Instead she glared at Lissa. Now I got mad. "ANSWER ME!" I yelled at my mother. Fully stepping out of the carriage. Not caring about the stares we were receiving. Then I saw it. My heart tore in betrayal. My mother slightly nodded. My eyes filled with tears and I looked at my boys.

"Meet me at the castle." I said to the boys and ran. I ran as fast as I could, all the way to the castle. I didn't bother telling the guards, I could take them if they questioned me. Tears ran down my face. This was the first time I had ever cried since I found out I had no father. That he died. He was supposed to be dead! Why was he alive? Did he not care about me? Why had my mother lied about this? Why would she hurt me this bad?

I ran to my room which had been cleaned up. I didn't bother changing. I lay down on my bed and cried. I cried until I couldn't cry any more. And soon enough, I fell asleep.

LPOV

"I still don't understand why you can't tell her!" I yelled at Janine. "She has a right to know! It's her father! Adding, it might end this life long war!" I was getting angry. "You have no right to keep something that has broken Rose over the years. Your betrayed her. I betrayed her! If you don't tell her, I will." I said in a menacing voice. I meant every word of it.

"This is none of your concern! If anything I should be mad at you! Why would you babble about something that was supposed to be kept secret! If you tell her you will never be able to see my daughter again!" she yelled back at me.

I ignored the last comment and went on. "You want to know the times I've seen Rose cry? _Never_. Not even when she would break a bone, or when Jill died! If it made her cry now of all times, then you must know that she is feeling hurt inside. And it is a concern of mine if it's my best friend. Do you know what it's like? To have a secret that could make a country better, to make my best friend better, and yet I can't tell because her mother is too selfish to share!" I yelled at her. "I meant what I said. If you don't tell her, I will. And I will make sure that you no longer have an ally with France for the rest of millennia." I hissed at her. "Now go, do it, or I will." I said opening the door to her room into the hallway.

She nodded, keeping a stone hard expression on her face as she slowly walked down the corridor to her daughter's room. I stood behind her to make sure she had no escape. Earlier I had gladly taken the boys to their own separate rooms to stay. I had told them that everything was okay and that they could see Rose later on today. They all nodded but I knew they knew that nothing was okay.

"Rose?" Janine said as she slowly opened Roses door. We saw Rose had a tear stained face and hadn't taken anything off but was asleep on her bed. "Do I have to tell her now?" she whispered. I nodded sternly. She nodded back. We tip toed over to Roses bed and Janine shook Rose until she woke up.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly as she saw who had woken her up.

"I'm here to talk. Vasilisa," she gave me a cold glare, I only starred back, not faltered. "had convinced me to… tell you, who your father is."

Roses eyes had widen and now she sat with her legs crossed on her bed. Janine sat across from her and I could see that Janine was reluctant to tell her.

I stood next to the door, not wanting to interrupt the mother daughter moment they were having. I had to stay in the room to make sure Janine wasn't going to chicken out. Janine looked at her daughter with sad eyes and her eyes stopped at her hair.

"Rose, what have you done to your hair?" she laughed sadly. "You always loved your hair."

"Get on with it Janine. Who is my father?"

Janine looked at Rose one more time before sighing. "Where were you before you had come here?" Rose was confused and slightly angered.

"What does that have to do with-"

"Rose stop being stubborn and answer the question." Janine said stopping her.

"I had been captured by the King of Turkey, King Ibraham Mazur, and while on a mission to search for myself. It was a mission from Lissa." She said nodding to my figure by the door.

Was she the top student? Or had one of the others been? She was right under my nose the whole time!

"Did you see King Mazur?" Janine asked. Rose nodded.

"He… Is your father."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no?'" Rose shook her head.

"Why would be at war with my father?!" she yelled. "He's not my father! How could he be? If he were a royal like King Mazur then why would you keep it a lie?!"

"I was being… selfish. I had wanted you to stay away from Turkey. And Your father wanted you to marry someone from Turkey and I went berserk. I didn't want you near him, I wanted you to stay here, as my daughter, not as his." Janine said, tears streaking down her face. "I'm so sorry I haven't told you before, I didn't want him to take you from me."

"Mom, I don't know if I understand. I don't have a daughter. But, I want to see him, now please." Rose said. "Lissa I want a carriage back for Turkey by tomorrow afternoon. I have nusness to attend to." She said before walking into her bathroom.

"That went better then I thought." Janine said wiping away her tears.

I nodded. "She's changed this past year, besides growing, she'd gotten harder, maybe she won't ever break her shell again." I said and walked with Janine out of the room to make sure a carriage was waiting by tomorrow afternoon.

RPOV

To think.. I was just at my fathers presence only hours ago. So this whole war was because of my mothers selfish needs. It's all my fault. This whole war is because of me.

I has changed my clothes into a nice night gown and I was now walking to where Lissa had said the boys were at.

I knocked on Adrians door. He opened it and was mildly surprised that I was standing right there. I looked at the guard that was standing next to his door. "I request Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile to my presence. Please go get them and bring them here." I said to him. He bowed on one knee.

"Of course Princess." He said and stood back up and walked away.

"So… you're a Princess now, fully, I mean." Adrian said.

I only nodded. "May I come in?" I asked. He nodded and opened the door so I could walk in.

"I was only told where you were staying. Where are Derek and Mikhail?"

"Just next door. I can go get them if you wanted; I'm guessing the plans had changed." He said. I only nodded as he walked out the door and I sat down in his chair.

The door opened again and by instinct, I stood up and went in a fighting stance.

"Hay, there, Ran- Rose, calm down. It's just us."

I sat back down. "I know how to stop the war. And I'm sorry to say, but you don't need to stay, this is only something I can do alone." I said, not daring to look at them. I looked around and noticed Mason and Eddie join us.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know what I have to do to nend this war, and you aren't needed. You all can go back to your families. Rejoice with them. Mason, Eddie, you have to stay because you work here, but you no longer need to keep ties in loyalty with me. I will have a carriage that will drop you off at your towns. It was nice to get to know all of you. I will inform the knights at the camp of my secret, and they will also be let go." I said. I stood back up.

"I will also be leaving tomorrow afternoon, Mason, it is your choice to come because you are a Royal Guard but if not, it's okay. I will have Damien come instead." I said.

"Rose-"

"I'm sorry to have waisted your time." I said before pushing past all of them and leaving the room.

I can't cry, I will not cry. It's all my fault. I have given all these men hopes and dreams, maybe I will make a huge buffet in their honor and invite their families, but that will be after I have gotten everything sorted out.

I entered my room and lay on my bed, staring out at the moon. After a while, I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless slumber.

APOV

"What was that all about?" I said to the others. "What the hell did that mean?" I asked, specifically to Mason and Eddie.

"I'm not sure, but I think I might." Mason said looking at Eddie. They nodded at eah other. "It's her father."

"So?"

"Have you heard about what happened?"

"NO, I don't normally par take in Royal Businesses."

"Rose has been told all her life that her father died of an illness before she was born, that was the first time she ever cried. I've known Rose since I was 10 years old and she has broken 5 bones and sprained 6. 5 family members and 2 very close friends of hers either died from illness or from a battle."

"She's never cried." Eddie added.

"I've never seen her cry until what we just saw. She used to visit us all the time and I'd see her wince in pain. She once watched me torture a spy, and she was only about 13 years old. And yet, she never cried." Mikhail said.

I had watched someone be tortured once. I've seen people die in front of my eyes. I've cried many times before. Especially when my daughter had died. She's seen so much, yet never cried, how could someone who seemed so delicate at first glance… be so hard?

"What does that have to with anything?" I asked, not exactly sure hwere this was going.

"I had only heard stories from Lissa, but I guess she's only cried once in her life." Mason said.

"It was when she was 9, or well, it was her 10th birthday actually. And when she asked for her father for her birthday, her mother had told her that her father was dead, and will never be seen. Ever in her life. She had said it with such a cold hard stare. She had a bitter voice. I've seen that face before, it's how she has always talked to Rose. At least all the time I've seen them talk."

"Wow…" Derek whispered.

"And now that she knows her father is alive, she'll do anything to get him back. Or findo out who she is. If I know her she probably already knows and that's why she's leaving tomorrow. But I'm totally confused about the hole 'I know how to stop the war'"

"Well I'm not leaving until I get some answers. So here's the plan. We all go with Rose tomorrow as a few pals. It won't be that bad. Plus, we get to meet Roses Old Man. And maybe we can beet the living day lights out of him for making Rose cry." I said with a smug smile. They all nodded.

"I can talk with Alberta and Stan to see if we can come along." Mason said leaving the room.

"I'll go pack. I can get you some clothes," Eddie said. We all nodded.

"So… You guys want to sit in here and wait? I mean, I need to talk to someone about how I think about this."

Mikhail and Derek nodded and we all sat down and talked.

**Hi everyone! I have to go to bed and I wanted to keep my promise at updating on the weekend so I'll do a shot chapter during the week to add on to this. GODDAMMIT REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone1 I told you again I would ud on the weekend thank you all for reading my story!**

Chapter 8: We Meet For Real

Chapter Summary: Rose had found out who her father was! Now she demands to see him. What will she do while she is in Turkey? Who will be waiting for her while she's there? The boys are up to something, they want to help Rose, but how can they when she has gone so hard? Guess you'll have to read to find out.

_(Recently)_

_"Did you see King Mazur?" Janine asked. Rose nodded. "He… Is your father." "No."… "I mean, I know what I have to do to end this war, and you aren't needed…. She had said it with such a cold hard stare. She had a bitter voice. I've seen that face before, its how she has always talked to Rose…._

DPOV

I had a strange sense of deja-vu when a messenger burst through our doors during breakfast.

I sighed. "What is it?"

"She's back!" he yelled.

"Who's back." I said annoyed.

"The princess! She's back. They found her! She's going to Turkey right now!"

I looked at my mother and she nodded. We all finished our food and packed. We were going to Turkey once again, for the Princess of Scotland.

RPOV

"Why do we need two Carriages?" I asked before I stepped into my own.

"We decided extra guards, your are the next in line." Stan said and held out his hand to help me into my carriage.

"Thank you." I murmered as I held his hand and stepped in. he followed. My mother and Lissa were sitting across from me and Stan and Alberta were sitting next to me. The ride fell into a tense silence as we rode to Turkey, as fast as we could.

I let everyone else step out of the carriage before I did. Stan was standing next to my mother and Alberta was standing next to Lissa. Another guard was standing by my carriage. I turned and notice the second one was gone. I'll ask about that later.

A boy, probably a few years older than me was bowing in front of me. "Hello Princess. I am Prince Ambrose, next in line for the Turkish throne." He said. I grabbed his hand that he held out after he stood.

"Are you the kings son?" I asked. If the Old Man had a son, that meant I wasn't an only child.

He shook his head as he led me inside the palace. "His nephew." he said. I nodded. So a cousin, that is, if he really is my father.

"Princess Rosemarie, it's so nice to see you again." Said the King as I sat down on the thrown that was only slightly lower than my mothers. Lissa stood next to it, Ambrose sat next to Ibraham.

"Cut to the chase, Old Man." I said angrily.

"Are you my father?"

DPOV

"Are you my father?" I heard her ask before I walked into the room.

"How is it, whenever I want a private meeting, you always have time to show up." Murmured the king. "What are you doing here this time? Wait, I know. It's about Rosemarie once again." He said sarcastically and smirked. I blushed a little.

"What the hell is going on?!" Rose screamed.

"Your little boyfriend here has been obsessing over your disappearance for the past year. He almost broke the alliance we had, too busy for war, looking for you."

"Don't change the subject." She growled out, but gave me a look that said we would talk later.

He sighed. "Yes, I'm your father."

RPOV

"I can't believe it." I whispered.

"Well, now that you know, I have a proposition." He said.

"Abe…" my mother growled.

"Be quite Janine, for once in your life." He said irritated. She was about to snap back before I gave her a stare.

" Let me hear it." I said.

"I would like you to marry Ambrose, as an alliance for our country. I want you to become the Queen of Turkey, if you don't mind." He said as if he had it in the bag. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, really? And what about Scotland." He seemed to not have anything to say to that. "I am the only one in line to the throne of Scotland. You expect me to pack up and leave to become Turkeys Queen? I'm sure Tatiana would be glad to, huh Ambrose?" I asked jerking my head to the prince. He blushed and looked away.

I had heard that the Princess of England and The Prince were having an affair, knowing me, I had spies to check it out and found this to be true. I was such a sucker for gossip sometimes.

"That was a while ago-"

"Oh, really? King Mazur, I had spies check it out obly just recently. Have England do it, I'm staying with Scotland. Father or not, you are not in my life." I said harshly. "Mow, if you don't mind. I'd like to be escort4ed into my room and I want this war off." I said giving my parents a hard stare. They gulped and nodded. "If its not by the time I wake up, I will have both of your heads." They nodded again. I wasn't joking.

"Princess, I will escort you." Said a servant, I gave a close look at his face and I was taken aback.

"Mason?!"

**I am so sorry this is so short, it was just a fill in until I make a longer one next weekend, I hope you liked it! GODDAMIT REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend! I still love you!**

Chapter 9: Talking of Feelings

Chapter summary: Rose has finally found out about her father. But something's different, she's gone harder, became a shell. How will she break? Also, Dimitri is back, they need to talk. That's exactly what they're going to do. And why is Mason there?

_(Recently)_

_We were going to Turkey once again, for the Princess of Scotland…. "Are you my father?"… "Yes, I'm your father."… "Mason?!"_

RPOV

"What are you doing here?"

"We are volunteering to watch over King Mazur until this war is officially over. We don't know why, but the King just all of a sudden called it off. I don't know what you did, but I know all of Europe and most of Asia is very thankful for you." He smiled at me as we walked side by side to my room. Wait did he just say…

"What do you mean we…?" Mason opened a door to show all of the guys.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Didn't he already explain?" Adrian said pointing to Mason. I nodded.

"I'm so happy you're all here."

There was a knock on the door. I turned and opened it to reveal Dimiteri Belikov

"Can we… talk?" I nodded. I looked at the guys.

"We'll talk later." I said before leaving the room.

At first we just walked in silence until we were out of the castle and now were walking in the garden.

"Why did you go?" Dimitri asked . he sounded sad, almost defeated.

"To save my people. I didn't know it would only make it worst." I said sadly, but then regained myself.

"I… asked the King and your mother a question, they had said it was up to you."

"What was it?"

"Would you… would you… um…"

"What? Would I what?" I asked trying to push him to finish his sentence.

"Will you marry me?"

**I'm sorry its so short, its just a fillerplease R&R. GODDAMIT REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I haven't updated on anything lately. I've had a lot going on my mind. I haven't forgotten about anyone!**

Chapter 10: The Talk of Marriage

Chapter summary: Dimitri has finally asked the big question. How is Rose going to react? What exactly is going on with the guys and King Mazur? Rose is going to have a lot more on his shoulder now that she is back to being a princess. Rose will have to decide something big, and its not just marriage.

_(Recently)_

_"We are volunteering to watch over King Mazur until this war is officially over. We don't know why, but the King just all of a sudden called it off. I don't know what you did, but I know all of Europe and most of Asia is very thankful for you."… "Why did you go?"… "To save my people. I didn't know it would only make it worst."… "Will you marry me?"_

DPOV

I just asked that. I did it. Paul is going to be so pissed with me. But I really don't care.

Rose just stood there. She was frozen and staring at me with shock on her features.

"Why?" she finally breathed out. Now it was my turn to look at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why me of all people? I have done all this damage. I've ruined families. You're the perfect prince. You could have any princess in the world, yet you decide to choose me, why?" she asked waving her arms dramatically and not daring to look into my eyes.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, I lifted her head so she would look me in the eye yet she still looked down. "Look at me. Look at me straight in the eyes." I said softly.

She looked up into my eyes and I was lost in the deep brown orbs that held so much emotion flooding into them at once. "You are the strongest bravest woman I know. You have only done what you thought was best for your country. In my eyes, you could be or do anything. You are the best princess out there."

"How could you believe that? And besides. I look like a guy now" she said.

"You are called the Queen of Beauty! And I bet people will call you the Queen of Bravery as well."

"No. No one can know of what I have done. I have gone against my own law. How do you expect others to follow them if I cannot?" I nodded in understanding.

"Yet, you still haven't answered my question." I said. I looked into her eyes with hope.

"I… I have to think about it." She said and walked out of my arms. "I… I have to go."

At that she turned around and sprinted away.

What just happened?

RPOV

I walked back in my room to see all the guys waiting for me. Adrian looked up at me and smiled. "So what happened?"

"He asked me to marry him."

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"What did you say?" asked Mason as he stood up and walked towards me.

"I said I had to think about it."

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked Adrian.

"I kinda already said what just happened." I said.

"No, Adrian's right. You've changed since the mission. What happened?" Derek asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. You guys don't need to be worried about anything." I stated as if they were losing their heads.

"Rose, we're here for you. We've been through a lot together. We were chosen by you for a team. And we need to stay as a team." Mikhail said.

"I might have changed. But it was for the best." I said sternly.

"You've lost the love in your voice." Adrian said softly.

"Because love was never given to me!" I yelled and I could feel myself practically break right there in front of them. "Why should I keep trying to love when no one will show it to me? I have nothing. No family that I can trust! I have ruined my country and I made all your lives worse. I've made you get to be taken away from your family. So why should I even _deserve_ love. I don't. I will run my kingdom with false love; I will do anything as long as it keeps my people safe. But love is something it doesn't need right now. It needs to be fixed and that what I'm going to do. Like I said before you got here. Your help is no longer needed and you can leave. Make a better life for your family that I ruined." I said. And before they could even utter a word I yelled, "Get out of my room!"

They all gave me sad looks before leaving my room to their own quarters.

Have I really lost my love?

APOV

"Janine, I need to discuss some private things. We keep getting interrupted in the throne room. Please come into my office." I said leading Janine to my office.

"We have already let the Prince of Russia propose to Rose, but there are other deep matters we must deal with." I said as we sat down.

"Whether Rosemarie agrees or not to the proposal, she must be sent away. When the world finds out about her having the power for two major countries, people will come after her, other royals will envy her and will stop at nothing to make sure she is taken down. So before we can let her do anything, she has to leave to protect the ones she loves. She can be taken out of hiding as soon as we know that the highest threat is taken down." I said.

"You're talking about Victor, aren't you? He's known this whole time. My spies have told me he has building an army. One in secret, to use whenever we are in time of weakness like we will be with the drama of you being Rosemarie's father coming out." I nodded.

"But where will we take her?" she asked.

"I found a place, in the new world. I have some friends who can smuggle her onto a ship and take her. But again she will have to be a boy. She will be another crew member." I said. I had thought this out well and got all my connections to Spain and England to get me a harbor to send my daughter to.

"I won't be able to contact her will I?"

"No, and neither will I. We have to make sure she is kept in secret. Tell everyone that we won't allow her in public after being kidnapped."

"That's a good excuse. I'm not so sure if Rosemarie will follow."

"You don't know your own daughter very well do you?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed.

"Then you should know that she would do anything if it meant that she was protecting her closest friends." She nodded and we walked out of the room. We are going to have to have a long talk with Rosemarie.

DPOV

I was sitting on a bench in the Kings garden when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see the group of guys that Roza had been talking to earlier.

"Hey, I'm Adrian. This is Mason, Eddie, Mikhail and Derek. We are Rand-Roses team." He stated.

"I'm Dimitri."

"Yah, we know." Mason stated harshly. Eddie shoved him a bit.

"Rose told us what happened." Derek said.

"Yah and we just wanted to say "Good luck."" Eddie added.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"She's not the same as she used to be. Something happened to her, she changed. We want to make sure that she gets someone to open up to. She clearly isn't going to with us. We are leaving tomorrow morning. Following her order by going home and righting the wrongs she has made to each of our families." Adrian said.

"I am hoping she will say yes. I have this feeling like we are supposed to be together." I said. I looked down at my hands. "I just hope she feels the same."

"We do to." Eddie said and patted me on the soldiers.

"We hope the next time we see you are at a wedding and not an interrogation." Mikhail said before all of them walked away. Mason stayed behind for a second.

"You hurt her, I will personally kill you." He hissed under his voice. "And I will enjoy it." He gave me a hard glare before walking away with the rest of them.

After they left, I stood up with a lot more courage and walked to Roza's room. I was ready to convince her to marry me.

**This wasn't as long as I hoped but I hope it makes you happy that I finally updated on something. Please R&R. **


	12. Chapter 11

**hi everyo**ne! **i'm sorry I haven't updated but I had to move again and now I'm back in Cali! It wasn't as warm as I hoped! Thank you for waiting and I love all of you so much and I probably wouldn't have been able to finish if it weren't for the few people who still read this **** love you all so much!**

Chapter 11: My Difficulties

Chapter Summary: Dimitri is now confident to win Roses heart in one speech (idiot right?). But Janine and Abe have another future for their daughter, whether she excepts the proposal or not. Will Rose be willing to leave her country once again or will she rufuse and demand that she rule her country how she pleases? Will Dimitri be able to gain trust into Roses heart in one short moment or will it blow away like all the last chances have? And how does Victor fit into it all?

_(Recently)_

_"Why me of all people? I have done all this damage. I've ruined families. You're the perfect prince. You could have any princess in the world, yet you decide to choose me, why?"… "Because love was never given to me!"…_ _Have I really lost my love? … she has to leave to protect the ones she loves. … "You don't know your own daughter very well do you? "Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "Then you should know that she would do anything if it meant that she was protecting her closest friends."… "You hurt her, I will personally kill you." He hissed under his voice. "And I will enjoy it."_

RPOV

I sat in my room, staring at my reflection. Is it true? Did I really lose my love? But, why? Is it because of everything I've done. The things I blame solely on myself? Or is it because through my life I have never been granted a true parents love? I thought my father was dead, look how that turned out. My mother never cared. She just wanted to marry me off, have Scotland become stronger. So who do I have that loves me?

Lissa. She doesn't need to deal with my problems or the horrible things I've done. She's been focusing on her marriage and she should. She has no reason not to have love, just because I don't, she needs it. The Princess of Perfection who's parents and brother are dead and she has had to lead her country with me at her side, but that will be no more. After they wed, Christian will be the one at her side. She won't have time for me any longer.

I frowned at my appearance for probably the hundredth time that evening. My eyes kept trailing back to my short hair. I had recently cut it, and luckily it grows fast. Hopefully, I can find I suitable wig before I am to be presented. The world now knows that Princess Rosemarie Anne Hathaway-I guess Mazur now-has been found and is no longer kidnapped. I wonder how the countries will handle that. And to top that I have a proposal.

A proposal, from the perfect prince. The only son of the Belikov name left and the soon to be king of one of the strongest countries in the world. I still have no answer to give him.

Soon, a knock was on my door and I was glad for the distractment from my figure and soul that I was highly discriminating.

When I opened the creaky wooden door, I was greeted by my mother and… Abe.

"What do you want?" I didn't mean for my voice to sound so harsh, but I guess the love left my voice as well.

"Rosemarie… we have some very important things to discuss." Abe said. I opened my door wider so that I can let the two people who supposedly helped in the making of myself; it was the least I could do.

I sat in my small chair that was well cushioned and Janine and Abe sat in front of me. "What is it that you wish to talk to me about?" I asked politely which seemed to surprise my mother. I was sitting straight and proper and my ankles were slightly crossed. I looked like the perfect princess at that moment. Except my hair, sadly.

"There is a man, he is very powerful in the black market and he is a ruler of a large army. He has known of who your true parents are since you were born. He is the one who holds many of the secrets to our country, and he knows how to get to us, by taking you. He will attack both Turkey and Scotland, once we are able to tell the world that you are both our daughter. He will use this lie against us and take our country. One of the ways is that he used to be a dear friend of your mothers and I. he knows too much about us and that is why we have made the agreement that we did. We need you to go across seas. There is recently a new land found by an Englishman and I was bale to use some of my contacts to allow you to be smuggled onto the ship as a crewman.

"We would never ask you to leave unless it was dearly important. In order to keep a huge war throughout Europe and Asia once again, we are going to have to separate you from Europe and Asia completely. You will be disguised as a boy and once you are able to unload from the ship, the man that has helped me will guide you through the new world and you can be a gril once again. Once we have demolished the threat to our daughter and to our country, you will be able to safely come back to your kingdom and rule."

I sat there quietly the whole time. My mother burned wholes into my face with astonishment. She doesn't seem to understand the growth I've had.

"I will abide with these rules and I understand the dire situation and will help as much as I can. By cutting off all conection with Europe, do you mean I will not be able to contact my mother or nay of my friends while I am off?" I asked. Abe nodded. "Okay, understood. Under a few surcumstances. I want a small portion of my money to be given to each of the men I had served with while I was away. Every single one of my men gets an equal amount of my dues, that is until my supply has gone dry. I will make a new life and my own money while I am away. These are the only conditions I have for my leaving."

"You can't just waste such money on foolish men. I bet you had fooled round with all of them while you were away! Why should I trust anything you have said, you foolish girl. You will listen and obey too what we have said. You are lucky we have given you the chance to-"

"We have a deal. All the money your mother and I have saved up for you coming of age will go to the men that was going to become knights/are knights/or have died for your country. The arrangement shall be made in about two days and you leave in about four. You will be taken to an English sailor who will then allow you to aboard the ship and you will leave. Please pack and I hope to see you at dinner. It is at sun down." Abe said, not paying attention to anything my mother was saying.

"You can't just-!"

"Thank you for your cooperation Abe and I hope the Zmey will always be on my side of the bargain." I gave a small smirk as my mother was lead out of the room with a beat red face of anger. I understand though, she was interrupted twice in a conversation. But I felt lucky. I was able to have a civil conversation with my… Abe. Before Abe fully left the room I called his name. "Abe… by the way, I, am not your daughter. And you, are not your father." I felt a dark shadow fall in-between us but he still nodded and left the room.

After they left, I rang my bell and asked for some tea. When the servant came in, she smiled as she set it on my table and a gave a shadow of a smile back, "Thank you." I murmured before she left and I took a sip of my tea.

Another knock came to my door, I was not going to be given a break, was I?

I stood up and flattened out my pants and walked to the door once again.

There stood the man who had said the words that haunt me since he said them.

"Prince Belikov… what are you doing here?"

"Don't call me that." He said. He was trying to catch his breath. I've trained much more than him… but I understand a sprint form the back gardens to the third floor front royal room in the castle would be tiring.

"What would you like me to call you?" I asked politely.

"Anything, just no prince. I am anything but at this moment."

"What do you mean by th-" and my words were trapped form my lips because his were on mine in a flash and I could not finish my sentence.

His lips were soft and the molded with mine so perfectly with mine, I could not separate them. I responded earnestly, as if I have been craving this attention for years now, and I really have.

When we separated, I had no word to describe the feeling of his lips on mine and I felt as if a part of me had been ripped off when he separated.

He put his head on mine and we smiled at each other. "Roza, will you marry me?" he whispered to me. I was then recalling my previous conversation with my mother and Abe.

"I- I- I can't." I stuttered out and backed away from him.

"And why is that?" he seemed astonished.

"I cannot tell you. I have been given orders-"

"Screw orders! Screw rules. I know, I know we were suppose to be together. We can leave, let others rule, we can go to the new world, search for a new life." He said and he grabbed my hands. "We could start a family." He whispered.

Tears flooded my eyes and I felt so tempted at his offer. But I could not leave my country at such a down fall. I took a shaky breath before returning his stare. "I cannot destroy my country like I did before. I have to follow my orders or else my country will fall. I must leave this place and I may never be able to come back. And I cannot ask you to wait for my return. Make a family of your own." Even though it pained me to say those words. I needed him to know that I can never truly return what he wants if I am not here.

"You don't mean that." He said shakily. He seemed to have tears in his eyes too. But unlike me, he has not trained to keep them back. So as my eyes dried quickly, his tears started to fall. "You cannot leave. Not when I just got you back. I will wait as long as it takes. I will wait for you." He said.

I shook my head. "I cannot ask of that from you. I am sorry." I let go of his hands and looked at the floor. "If I may ask, please leave my room." I murmured. The pain was well shown on his face.

"I will wait as long as it takes." He said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sat there, not bother to leave, not bothering to ring my bell. I just sat there, in my bed. I felt as empty as where my love was just standing. And I could do nothing about it.

**Hello! I hope you liked the chapter. I really wanted to finish this so sorry if there are a lot for mistakes. I am going to put a poll on my profile and its going to ask you if you** **want me to just skip forward to when rose gets back and make likie two epilogues after I finish my chpaters, or do you want me to make a sequel and it would be about roses journey in the new world. I may or may not make it so that rose ends up with dimitri… it's all up to my followers. If I don't get any votes.. then I'm probably just gonna go with the epilogues. Please R&R because I love you all! **


	13. Chapter 12

**I've decided that I'm going to post this chapter and another then I will make and epilogue. Thank you all for reading this! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately.**

Chapter 12: It's Time To Leave

Chapter Summary: Dimitri said he was going to wait. Does Rose believe him? Rose has decided to leave, what will everyone think of the second disappearing act in Roses magic? Will Rose wait like her love Dimitri will? Will the tension between Rose and Abe ever leave or will she forever treat him as a stranger than a father. Rose is going to leave, and what awaits her is only more challenges for the Princess of Scotland.

_(Recently)_

_"We would never ask you to leave unless it was dearly important…"I will abide with these rules and I understand the dire situation and will help as much as I can…His lips were soft and the molded with mine so perfectly with mine, I could not separate them. I responded earnestly, as if I have been craving this attention for years now, and I really have… Make a family of your own."… "I will wait as long as it takes." … I just sat there, in my bed. I felt as empty as where my love was just standing. And I could do nothing about it. _

RPOV

"Goodbye Janine, Abe." I said as I was taken to a carriage. I was going to England, which would only take at most a week's time. After that I will be meeting a friend of my fathers and will be taken as a crew member to the English ship to the new world.

I did not care much for my mother and Abe. I was still not allowing myself to call him my father, because to me he felt like everything but. I did not care much for them… but yet because of my life from them I have given danger to the life of my country, the lives of my friends and loved ones.

I will not allow the people who want to hurt them hurt them. I will not allow a war. When I become queen, I will not be the tyrant my mother tried to be. I was leaving to learn this lesson, the lesson of becoming the leader I was supposed to be. And I was supposed to leave for years, maybe.

My friends… they have no idea that I am leaving, except the prince. The prince… how could he wait? Why would he wait for a person he has barely known, for only a woman who has risked the lives of so many others? I will never be able to understand the thoughts of men.

It was time for me to leave, to leave the life as a princess and help form the new world, help make new people. If I am never able to return, I only hope that Dimitri and my other friends will never have to realize that I was gone. Maybe I can form a new kingdom, one that I can rule with the people and stand by their side and help the other kingdoms. Maybe, just maybe, if I make my new world true, I can return and see my old life. I might be able to see my old friends.

Happy Birthday Rose, welcome to your new life.

**Yes! I know it was really short. If you just review a little more I promise I will make the last chapter the longest chapter I have ever written. It will be fully detailed and you wll love it hopefully! Thank you for reading and please review… Love YOu**


	14. Chapter 13

**LAST CHAPTER.**

Chapter Summary: Rose is leaving. This Chapter, The last chapter, is simple. It's going to be small and short. Rose is leaving to the new world, and this chapter is about what she thinks while she lands. There will be no Recently this chapter.

Chapter 13: The New World.

RPOV

It was so green here. The people, they were very dark skinned and had very little clothing. They spoke differently, a language I didn't know and neither did the others. But they had a white man with them, and he had been able to translate.

I was gladly welcomed into the tribe. I grew accustomed to the new culture and the ways they talked and dressed.

I'm going to like it here.

I will learn here.

I will get stronger so I can defend myself and my people.

I will become the ultimate leader.


	15. Epilogue

**Heres the epilogue like I promised! Hope you guys like it! Can't believe I finally finished the story! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Epilogue**

DPOV

It was over, the fight I fought with Turkey and Scotland, the fight to get the love of my life back, was over.

I was sailing with my finest crew, it had been 3 years since I last saw her. Rose. The princess's of all princesses'.

I only hoped she waited like I had.

We arrived at the beach. We weren't the first Russians on the New World, but I was the first royal. And I was here on a purpose.

Then they walked out of the trees as I loaded off my ship. So did most of my men, they were pulling down our supplies.

"Who are you, what do you want?" I heard. I turned and looked to see a young boy, not even the age of 14. His English was bad, but easy to interpret.

"I'm here looking for someone. May I speak to your leader?" I asked the young boy.

"Captain, what are you talking to this young boy? Why not just kill him to seek out those retched Indians and fight.

"If I learned anything, it's not to mess with someone who looks innocent." I learned that from Rose.

"Now, may I please speak to your chef?"

"She is coming, she not know I am here. She heard you were coming. Need to go if want to live. She show no mercy to those who go against her."

"Your chef is a woman?"

"Very strong, grew with tribe. Taught me English and others too." I nodded I'd never heard of a female chef.

"Boy, go to the chef and tell her I mean no harm. I wish to only find what I need and I will leave." He nodded and left to the trees.

An hour later I heard the cracks of footsteps. I turned to see a woman with long dark brown hair-almost black-that went all the way down to her waist. She was only wearing a thin layer of cattle leather to cover her breasts but showed her stomach. She wore a small skirt with tiny shorts underneath, I was able to see since she was on her horse. Must be the chef, the only one on a horse, she had many men with muskets and different weapons I have never seen before.

She seemed to not look at me at first. She saw the area and the ship first.

She looked at the ship closely, I looked to see the Russian seal on the ship.

She spoke in a rough voice that seamed oddly familiar. The boy from earlier came up. They spoke for a moment then she actually looked at me and we both froze.

It couldn't be, yet it didn't surprise me.

"Dimitri?" she said in Russian.

"Roza?"

She jumped off the horse and ran to me with a big hug.

"Dimitri! What are you doing here?" she said with tears in her eyes. Others seemed to look surprised at her outburst. She turned back to them and started speaking in another language, that rough voice again, explaining who I was probably. All of them had huge smiles on their faces, though I'm not sure why.

They all hollered in excitement. "Let's go Dimitri, bring your men." She said as she walked away and mounted her horse.

"Why? What's happening?"

"We are having a feast! At your arrival I will go with the hunting party and we will get you and your men the largest and finest buffalo!" I had heard of such animals, but never have seen one yet.

I hurredly talked to my men about who she was and where we were going. "Dimitri!" Rose yelled.

I looked up at her and blushed slightly when I finally realized the outfit she was wearing. "Mohawk shall show you the way."

A man who had black and red painted on his face and looked to be about my age. He ogled Rose before she left with the others.

"So you are prince? Not as good as I thought." He humphed and started walking. "Follow."

We followed behind the rude Indian to the tribe.

- After they had their feast.

"Rose." I said as everyone started heading to their separate tents to sleep.

"Yes Dimitri?" though by the way she said it, I think she knew what I was about to say.

"We have to get back."

"No, I can't leave these people."

"Your people are in Scotland."

"My cousin can rule. I must stay and help defend them. The british are getting closer and closer and we are ready for battle. All I must do is lead." Then an idea popped in her head. "Stay."

"What?"

"Stay."

"Okay."

"Really?'

"Yes, if you believe so strongly of what you must do, than I will stay and send my men back. I will not lose you again."

"I love you Dimitri."

"I love you too my Roza."

"After that, Dimitri and Rose had fought many battles and together they were able to save most of the Natives. But as time went by, they died and their kids took their place. That's why we are here, Rose. You were named after you ancestor who did whatever she could do to save her people."

"Thanks mom. I really needed that for my project." Said Rosemarie Belikov.

"Your welcome dear. When you leave, remember that your cerfew is midnight."

She sighed. "Rose Hathaway didn' have a curfew."

"No she didn't. But she was much more busier than you. And you need your sleep."

Janine was walking through her old town of what was left of the natives her ancestors tried to save. She stopped by the large tombstone.

_Rose Hathaway Belikov_

_Princess, Wife, Mother of 5, and the bravest woman to live._

Next to hers was another.

_Dimitri Belikov_

_Prince, Husband, Father of 5, the one who fought for his love till the end._

Janine was proud to be related to such strong people.

She remembered that she needed to tell Rose about how they were vistiting her relatives, the King and Queen of Scotland and Turkey, this summer. She was finally old enough to know who she really is.

And that's the story of Rose Hathaway.

**THE END**


End file.
